Choices In Life
by KaZuKi-RiNa
Summary: Madoka is now 22 years old and is in the stage where she has to pick choices for her future. KyouyaXMadokaXGinga romance. Mostly KyouyaXMadoka and extra RyuugaXMadoka. My 2nd story for the main pairing! To read the 1st story, go to my profile! Review !
1. Chapter 1

**~Choices In Life~**

_**Summary: **_After the battle between the legend bladers and Nemesis, life still go on and everyone had their own things to do. Madoka, now 22 years old and is in the stage where she has to pick choices for her future. KyouyaXMadokaXGinga romance.

**A/N: **Take NOTE that this story takes SEVERAL YEARS after the battle with Nemesis. So don't go complaining to me like, why is the character in this fanfic doesn't match with the information in Wikia or something like that. Peace. xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT OWN **Metal Fight Beyblade and the characters in the anime except the plot of this fanfic and my OC.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Way It's Always Been<span>

After the battle with Nemesis, everything went normal. Everyone in the Metal Bey City is living as usual with no problem nor worries. Except that the Legend Blader who always love beyblade and adored by fans in not in the city anymore. That's right. Ginga is no longer staying at the city. After the battle, he confessed that he'll go on a journey to train Pegasis and himself stronger. Just like that, the group then went on their seperated ways. Everyone had to do their own things to do and settle, leaving the mechanic who is also their supporter and a friend heading back to the city, alone.

It's not like it's the end, the girl thought. After all, they're friends. Her friends. Everyone's friends. The world's saviour which brought peace. It's not like she won't be seeing them anymore. They will meet. This, she thought, isn't a lie. Amano Madoka knew that they would never forget her. That's because she's their friend and they are her friends.

As she waits for them, she's been living normally at Metal Bey City at her shop which her father thought of passing down his shop to her when she's old enough. Well, 22 is old for someone who can take responsible AND be responsible. The shop is in great business with so many young bladers always came in her shop for maintance and practicing their beyblades in the bey stadium.

Too bad her father isn't here anymore. He would be proud to see his daughter taking care of the shop and able to manage the shop without trouble. Well of course, with a little help from someone she didn't expect to meet.

"Hey Madoka. Snap out from your wonderland and help me out!", after that, a box knock her head which made Madoka wince in pain.

"Ow! What was that for, Yui?", Madoka turn around from her maintance desk and face the girl who just use the box to knock her head back to reality. The girl just place both of her hands at her hips and smirk at her.

"Well, when I was busy talking to you about many kids want their beys to be in good shape, you just ignored me completely like it's not important. You get my point right?", Yui asked. Madoka just sigh at her.

"I get it but the problem is do you have to knock my head with that?", Madoka ask while pointing the box that Yui is still holding. Yui on the other hand look at the box where she placed at her hips, look back at her and smirk.

"If it can bring you back to reality, then yes. Problem?", Yui smirk and face the cupboards full of beyblade parts. The shop is still in it's open hours but Yui needs to stock up the beyblade's part that has sold out. Then there she goes ranting about kids with beyblade has grown more and more in the city.

Now that she realizes, Yui have been working at her shop for almost 1 year and a half. Her full name is Hoshino Yui. She's a bit older than Madoka which is 24 years old. Parents? Both have passed away so she's currently living at an apartment, in the city near her shop. Sometimes, Madoka invited her to her home so they can hang out more. She can be a bit immature but really whenever Madoka is in trouble, she's the one who helped her first. It's like she knew her too well.

To Madoka, Yui is like a big sister. She never had a sibling so since Yui acting like a big sister around her, she feels better and safe. It really feels nice to have a big sister. Just when Madoka remember back all of those, a knock came in contact with her head again.

"Ow! Yui!", Madoka pout, stare at her angrily. After that, Yui just laugh and went back upstairs.

"Don't forget that beyblade you're working on, lil' manager~!", with that, she was no longer in Madoka's eyesight. Don't forget that Yui is a bit childish too despite her OLD age. Then Madoka continue the maintance that she took a break for a while. Minutes later, the beyblade is in good shape already. She went upstairs happily and saw Yui read a magazine behind the counter. She looks up when she saw someone came to her.

"Oh, finished already?", Yui ask with a teasing tone. Madoka just look at her as if she's about to scold her.

"What? You think I can't handle this one bey?"

"Who knows? Maybe you were daydreaming again down there again, leaving me alone up here."

"Geez, can't you ever stop teasing me?", by that statement, Yui just scoff.

"Why should I?", she ask again with a smug grin this time. Madoka swear she would slap that face if she still wearing it after this.

"Because recently, you looked like you LOVE to tease me. And you should know better than that missy.", Madoka explain while putting both of her hands at her hips. When Madoka made that action, Yui seems like bored.

"Great. Don't call me that will you? It sounds like I'm married already...and what's with the pose? What are you, my mother?", Yui complain like a little kid that just got scold. With that Madoka smile proudly and went towards the owner of the bey she hold on at the bey stadium.

"Here, your bey's fixed.", she said while handing it out to the boy. The boy took it carefully and examine it in every angle. The looks on his face is enough for Madoka to know that she did another good job.

"Wow, sis! You're amazing! My bey looks like it's new! Thanks!", the boy was grinning wide at her which made Madoka giggled. His reaction suddenly made her remembered Ginga's reaction when she maintance Ginga's bey, Pegasis for the first time.

"Oh yeah, the money! Do I pay at the counter?", the boy ask and Madoka just nod. The boy then happily stroll off to the counter. When Madoka was about to go downstairs, she saw someone she didn't see for a long time. Hikaru and Tsubasa.

"It's been a while Madoka.", Hikaru said as she went towards her along with Tsubasa. There, Hikaru stood beautifully with a blue dress. Her blue hair have grown long until it reach past her shoulder. Tsubasa on the other hand still looks the same but Madoka could see that he changes a bit. Madoka who couldn't control her happiness, just hug Hikaru all of the sudden.

"Hikaru, I can't believe you came back! I missed you!", Madoka squel happily as she hugged her. Hikaru also hug her firmly. Then the two broke the hug. Madoka look at Tsubasa and smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Tsubasa. Do you mind?", she ask as she spread her arms a little, waiting for permission to hug him as well. Tsubasa chuckled and nod.

"Of course I don't mind.", with that they hugged each other and let go.

"So what brings you here?", Madoka ask. Hikaru and Tsubasa exchange glance and nod. Then Hikaru's face suddenly turns red while Tsubasa just smile. Madoka look at them with a weird expression as if they're about to tell her something important.

"Actually, Tsubasa propose to me." Hikaru said with a bright smile. Madoka look at her and then Tsubasa. Tsubasa smile and nod.

"We're engaged right now!", Hikaru adds more and Madoka couldn't control her happiness and hug her again this time more firmly than before.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Wow, when?", she ask and Hikaru said last week. Madoka couldn't believe her ears.

"So are guys going on a honeymoon or something?, Madoka ask and both Hikaru and Tsubasa look at each other and both of them nod. Madoka was happy. She was happy that Hikaru finally found her true love.

"Actually, I just want to tell you that Tsubasa and I won't be in the city for a while. I thought of stopping by to say goodbye. Or not you might think that I forgot about you...", Hikaru explain. Her words and reason to come meet her really touched her heart. Hikaru really remembers her.

"It's okay Hikaru. Just seeing you here for a while is enough. I'm surprised that you went all the trouble to see me. Thanks.", Madoka smile and Hikaru hug her for the last time before going out. Madoka bid farewell and to both Hikaru and Tsubasa as they walk down the streets together. Madoka then went towards the counter to see Yui staring at the sidewalk where Hikaru and Tsubasa walk down.

"Who are those guys? Friends?",Yui ask though she doesn't need an answer to know. Madoka just nod and sat beside Yui behind the counter.

"So their love stage is over huh...?", Yui said so softly that Madoka missed what she just said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just saying that your friends is already engaged and look at you! Still working! Go on out there and search for some good looking guys. You might regret it if you didn't find any~!", Yui tease Madoka again while using the magazine she read just now as a replacement for the box that she used to knock her head.

"STOP KNOCKING MY HEAD!", then a laughter filled the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1 finished! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Kyouya and Ginga still haven't appear but you will know something at the next chap. Until then, please wait for the 2nd chap~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

~Choices In Life~

**Yep, it's the 2nd chap. What? Happy? Hehe, then enjoy it while you can~!**

Chapter 2: Unexpected

* * *

><p>Madoka opens the fridge at the basement of her shop to find out the food almost run out. She forgot to buy some yesterday. She was so surprised about yesterday news about Hikaru and Tsubasa are engaged and are going on a honeymoon. Madoka quickly went upstairs to see Yui arranging some beyblade parts at the shelves. The shop just opened but none came yet.<p>

"Hey Yui, I'm going out for a while. I forgot to buy some foods yesterday and the fridge looks almost empty so I'm going out for a while.", Madoka then checked her purse to see if her money is enough . After checking her purse, she was ready to go out and went towards the entrance but before she got out, she called for Yui.

"Need anything?", Madoka ask and Yui look up from checking the beyblade parts.

"Sure. Can you buy 10 soda can? Thanks.", then she resumes checking the beyblade parts. Before Madoka could even go, she held back and look at Yui with a surprised expression.

"10 soda? ! Wha-! Is that not enough?", Madoka called out and Yui look at her, disbelief. Seriously, se's been working here for 1year and half and Madoka still acts like it's not normal.

"Hey, you should know how I am. 10 is not that enough but at least it's okay. Now go on! My stomach needs SODA!", Yui pout and then resume her work while Madoka just sigh.

"Whatever...", Madoka cross the road and then she walk down the sidewalk towards the general store. Usually it takes just 5 minutes to arrive but Madoka decides to just slow down her pace and breath the fresh air. She have to admit, it's been a while since she took a walk outside. She was so focused on doing maintance for beys until she forgot to take care of herself. No wonder why she felt so tired lately.

Suddenly, Madoka felt at the back of her neck turns warm. She checked her neck with her hand and look behind. Just a few people walking down the same sidewalk, minding their own business. Strange. She felt like someone just stare at her from behind. Then the feeling came again. This time she turn around quick and still no one looked like staring her.

'_Maybe it's just my imagination..._', Madoka thought as she continue walking down the sidewalk towards the general store. When she went inside the store, the weird feeling is no longer lingering around her. Maybe it's true. It was just her imagination.

Then Madoka look around the store to search for any food that she and Yui needs. Well, Yui just need 10 Soda Can. Madoka just bought some fruits. After paying them she went back to the shop, hoping that no weird feeling came again. She quickly ran towards the shop but just when she was about to cross the road, the traffic light has turn green and she couldn't break.

All of the sudden, she was pulled back at the sidewalk. She almost stumble down but good thing a guy helped her from falling down. There wasn't many people at the her side of the road so she knew right away that the guy was the one who saved her. The guy wore a black torn short sleeve shirt which only shows his bare midriff and a sleeveless hooded jacket on. He also wore a black trousers with a chain hanging at his waist. He was wearing that hood right now so Madoka couldn't see his face. But she can see his clear blue eyes beneath that hood and a pendant around his neck which seems fimiliar to her. Before she could thanked him, someone called for her.

"Madoka!", Yui shout from the other side which earn a bit glance around her at the other side. Madoka just waved lightly signalling that she was okay. Madoka saw Yui's face suddenly changed to caution expression.

"Madoka! Stay away from hi-", before she could finish her words, a van and a couple of vehicles pass the road which made Madoka couldn't hear Yui's words.

"You should be careful from now on.", the guy spoke up with a rough tone and walk away from Madoka. She swear she knew that voice from somewhere but before she could turn to face him, he was gone from her sight. She look around her to see no one when suddenly she was tackled to the ground by Yui.

"Uwah~! Madoka, are you okay? ! Did that guy do something at you? He hasn't done anything right? You didn't talk to him right? ", Yui ask a lot which made Madoka sweatdrop.

"Geez, Yui! I'm fine until you just tackled me to the ground! Now my favourite jacket is dirty...", Madoka sulks and glare at Yui.

"Oh good, my soda cans are alright.", Yui opening the bag full with soda cans, state happily, ignoring Madoka.

"What? ! You care for your soda than me? ! Hmph, fine! Be that way!", Madoka sulks again and went towards the store with Yui at her back, carrying the plastic bag that she bought. When they are inside the shop, some kids already practicing at the bey stadium. They went downstairs and Madoka start putting some fruits in the fridge.

"By the way Yui, what did you try to tell me when you're on the other side of the road?", Madoka ask while she arrange the fruits in fridge. Yui look up from taking out the soda cans from the bag and look at her with a blank expresssion.

"Oh, it's just that guy have been looking at your way when you cross the road to the general store.", with that Madoka stop what she's doing right now.

"W-What?", Madoka ask though she knew that what Yui said was true and clear.

"Since you got out from the shop, he's been staring at you. Not just that, he also seems to be hiding from you.", Yui explain with the same blank expression as she took Madoka's place to put the other 9 soda cans in the fridge.

Staring at her? Is that why she felt like someone was looking at her? But that person doesn't seems to have bad intentions on her and he didn't do anything bad. Instead, he helped her.

"He may have wore that hood on but I can see him through. He seems like he wants something from you, lil' manager.", Yui adds more which surprised Madoka.

"W-Wait! He wants something from me?", Madoka ask, unsure if she heard it right. Yui look at her and smile mischieviously.

"Hm, acting like you don't know. Even a kid can guess by his look and actions.", Yui told her with a teasing tone which made Madoka blushed. After that, they could hear some kids called for Yui and Madoka.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and take care of the kids.", then Yui went back upstairs with a wave and one soda can with her, leaving Madoka standing there.

* * *

><p>The time she spend while managing the shop, her mind is fill with the person's appearance and how he talk. His eyes is the one that attract her interest. Though she don't know who the guy was but somehow his eyes just now was like it gave out a caring side. And his voice. His voice sounded like someone from long ago. Rough voice but manly. Very mature in her opinion too.<p>

Madoka quickly shook her head and slap both her cheek with her hands. What was she thinking just now? Maybe it's true that when you get older, you'll easily fall in love with a man. Or maybe because she haven't seen Ginga for a long time.

"Slapping yourself there, lil' manager? Here let me help.", with that, Madoka could feel her cheek being pinch.

"Ow ow ow ow! Let go! Let go!", Madoka shriek as she felt the pain at her cheek hurts even more. With that, the pain slowly fade away but the redness is still in the place. Yui just smirk at the sight of Madoka wincing in pain just now.

"Back to reality now, lil' manager?", as Yui went to the fridge again to take her last soda can. Yes, the 10th one. Madoka just pout and look at the clock on the wall. It's time to close the shop she thought as she went to take her things and get ready to go home.

When she got back downstairs, she saw Yui already finished her last soda can and dump it at the trash bin. Madoka mouth slightly part at the sight that she just finished her soda less then 20 second. Yui on the other hand, complain that 10 soda really wasn't enough.

"You know Yui, drinking too much soda isn't really healthy. It's not good to your stomach...", Madoka harshly scold the older girl who sat the sofa Ginga use to sit and take a nap.

"What? I can't possibly go outside without drinking at least 15- wait scratch that...uh, 20!

Yeah, I need at least 20 soda can to have my energy full.", Yui complain while Madoka try her best to ignore her. That made Yui continue more though.

"Soda are like potions for my health gauge! !"

"Health...what?"

"Uh, ignored that...", Yui look away, blushing for talking nonsense like a maniac but she still have that stupid smirk on her face. As soon as both of them pack their things, they're ready to go home.

"Well, I'm off. See you tomorrow Yui.", as soon as Madoka walking towards home, she heard footsteps behind her. When they got out, she saw almost no one outside the shop. Curious, she look around to see Yui behind her.

"Uh Yui, why are you following me? I thought your apartment was the other way.", Yui just look at her.

"You still haven't realised huh?"

"What? What is it?", Madoka ask, confused.

"That you've attracted to many men," Yui said bluntly which caused Madoka to choke all of the sudden.

"Chill. What I was trying to say is, I'm going to send you back home.", then Yui went near her and whisper softly. "Besides, that guy is currently watching you."

Watching? Madoka then look around to see few people walk down the road, ignoring both of them. She try to look for the guy just now but none seems to match what the guy looked like before.

"You won't see him Madoka. He's a bit sly. Men these days are always like that...especially stalkers. Come on. Let's get you home. I don't want you to stand there and catch a cold the next day.", Yui pass her and walk towards Madoka's home. They walk in silence since Madoka's mind thinks about the guy. Then, Madoka heard Yui mumbling.

"Aw crap..that guy is so annoying...", Yui narrowed her eyes, still watching in front. Madoka then realized that Yui reminds her of Kyouya. His cautious is the same as Yui right now though their personality is VERY different. Then they arrive to Madoka's home.

"Well, see ya'. I'm going back now.", then Yui wave as she walk away but Madoka stop her straight away.

"Wait Yui. Aren't you going to come inside for a while?", Madoka offer which made Yui look back at her.

"Do you have soda inside?"

"Uh, no?"

"Then no. Thanks for the invitation though. Bye.", with that she left, just like that. An irk then formed at Madoka's head and she silently mutter that Yui is ungrateful. She walk in front one the shelves at the living room and smile at the picture of her mom and dad.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p>Madoka realized that living alone without her mom and dad was really...painful. She never shows it in front of the others but deep inside she was hurt. The fact that they're gone because of landslide had left an incurable scar. That scar which is filled with sadness, lonliness, painful and...anger.<p>

She didn't know why she felt angry. Why did she felt angry from the start? Who is the person that she felt this way? Friends? Neighbour? Yui? Or maybe...Ginga? Unconciously, a tear slip down her cheek. She was writing down something at a book until she saw her tear fell down to the page.

"Why am I even crying?", she said to herself. She doesn't understand anymore. Is this how she will be until she die? Acting cheerful without any worries? The one who only know her pain and herself is Yui. Even if it's Yui, she didn't want to be closer. She was scared. That she will also lose her one day and the scar inside her will only be deeper.

Suddenly a doorbell to her home rings. She went downstairs and quickly open the door. Who could come at the time like this? When she opens the door, she didn't expect to meet him.

"Hey Madoka. Long time no see.", he spoke. Madoka just stand there, shocked.

"Ginga..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, done~! Review please~?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

~Choices In Life~

**Alright I'm back and I have something to inform first, that I can only open my computer on friday and weekends. Why? Well, what else? School of course. So I'll try to update fast and quick on those three days. (or on holiday haha)**

**For the reviews, I thank you for giving out your thoughts and opinion on the story. I know I still sucks at writing since I haven't been refining my writing skills but I'll try my best. So, wish me luck. :)**

**I have other news but I'll tell them later at the bottom of this chapter. So, enjoy reading first. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Kyouya is Back?<span>

Both Madoka and Ginga stand at their place, nervous to talk to each other. Madoka couldn't believe her eyes. Ginga, the boy who she had wait these past long years, have finally come back. She really can't describe the feeling she felt right now. She was happy, sad and angry. She was really happy because he finally came back. She was sad because why did he have to wait for 8 years to come back? She was lonely and being with Ginga is the only thing that can fills her loneliness. Finally, she was mad at him. For leaving her. For leaving his friends for a long time. Not just that, he didn't even bother to write a letter or anything.

"Aren't you going to invite him inside?", a voice spoke from behind. Madoka's nervous feeling suddenly gone in a blink of an eye and she looked behind Ginga to see her. Yes, HER.

"Hi again lil' manager~", Yui greet in a teasing tone with a wave. Madoka's mouth part slightly at the sight of Yui smirking proudly. She totally forgot that Yui knew about her crush towards Ginga. Madoka swear she's going to knock that smirk off her face soon.

"So you guys really do know each other. Good thing I bumped into you, Yui.", Ginga said, smiling at Yui. This perk Madoka's interest though. Ginga bumped into Yui? Now that's unexpected.

"Bumped? More like following me like a stalker though...", Yui look at Ginga with her eyes narrow. Madoka was taken by surprise by that statement. Ginga was following her? Wow, following. She suddenly feels a bit jealous about that.

"Wait, before you guys continue you're talking, why don't you guys come inside?", Madoka ask them. She didn't want them to talk outside in this chilly night. They might catch a cold. Ginga smile and nod while Yui look at her with an annoyed expression.

"Why should I? You don't even have a soda inside. I might black out here for losing my energy...", Yui complain bluntly. Honestly, that reason was the most stupid one she ever heard. Just because she doesn't have a soda in her fridge, doesn't mean she can't drink any other drinks than soda.

"Will you just come inside...?", Madoka twitch a smile which made Yui look at her with a bored face. There was an awkward silence. That is until she answer,

"No."

* * *

><p>Again, the awkward silence came, this time it fill the whole living room. Somehow Madoka manage to 'convinced' Yui to come inside along with Ginga. She really needs to apologize to Yui later though. She didn't mean to do it but she 'accidently' knock Yui's head, hard. And it's extremely really, really HARD. She must be sulking right now, at the corner of her house, somewhere.<p>

Right now, she was with Ginga at the living room while Yui seems to disappear into the kitchen. Probably sulking over there. Both of them didn't know what to do or what to say. Madoka realized that Ginga look somewhere else. He seems to be nervous too but when he made eye contact with Madoka, he smile warmly. Madoka blush at the sight and smile shyly.

"I-I-I'll go make some drinks! Be right back!", Madoka hurried to kitchen to make some juice before Ginga could even stop her. Madoka immediately cursed herself for leaving Ginga. If she could, she want to speak more with him. These past 8 years, she had missed his usual voice, jokes and his cheerful laugh. She wanted to hear more. When she was about to make some juice, she saw Yui kneel down at the corner of the kitchen.

'So I was right.', Madoka thought to herself as she took out the things that she needed to make. She felt bad about hitting..or more like knocking her head. Madoka saw and felt an uncomfortable aura surrounding the entire kitchen room and look around to see Yui mumbling something in the same position.

"Uh, Yui?", Madoka ask her but she doesn't seem to notice her. She continues on to make some juice while she heard what Yui mumble.

"...Madoka hates me..she's going to ignore me...she'll daydream about him everytime, and continues to ignore me...why must bad luck go to my side? Now her mind will always fill with his face...", Yui continue her mumbling as Madoka sweatdrop at her words. Seriously, is it really that bad? She was really happy to meet Ginga but that doesn't mean that she'll ignore her everyday and everytime.

"...ah, why must fate be so cruel...?", ok, that was the last straw. Does she have to think so negative? She was FINALLY be able to see Ginga again! Is it really bad to see her long distant crush came back to her? ! Madoka quickly pour the juice into the jug and took two glass on a tray. When she was about to go back to the living room she look back at Yui. She's still in the same position as before.

She can't blame her really. She heard that Yui had no siblings and she barely spend time with her parents. She was being distant from them and she regreted it when they died. Since then, she bacame really protective about her. Madoka let out a sigh and took another glass. She pour the juice and put it at the dining table.

"Drink it. At least it's healthy for you and can give you some energy. I don't want you to black out at my house and I had to go through all the trouble to send you back home. So you better drink it okay?", after that, Madoka left Yui alone in the kitchen to join Ginga back. Without her notice, Yui turn around to look at her, and smile. No one knew that time really flew fast and it was time to go home.

* * *

><p><span>-The Next Day, At B-Pit Shop-<span>

Madoka put her face on the maintance table, crying her eyes out. She can't believe what she did last night. They are at the shop right now, in the basement. Yui was at her side, sitting on another chair, legs crossed and she was looking in front of her, not bothering to turn sideway to look at Madoka while holding a tissue box. Madoka took the tissues one by one, wiping her eyes, hoping that the tears stop slip down which turns to no avail. Yui was really annoyed through the whole thing. She really hates to see someone cry. Especially Madoka.

"Why? ! Why did I said that?", Madoka wailed as she took another tissues and tries to dry her eyes while Yui still sit on the chair beside Madoka with that same annoyed face on.

"Why did I lost control of myself? !", she took another one, and Yui close her eyes with a cool attitude.

"Now Ginga's going to think I hate him!", another one. This time Yui took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, slump on the chair slowly.

"Why-why...why...", Yui smoothly put both her hands on each side of her head, tossing the tissue box somewhere around the room. Then, Madoka burst into tears. Her tears are like waterfall, not slowing down and kept on falling and falling. She really regreted what she did last night.

_-Flashback-_

_Ginga look at the clock and got up from the sofa._

"_Sorry Madoka but I have to go now. It's getting late now.", Ginga told her. Madoka look up to see it's 12 am. Madoka got up from her seat too and Yui came out from the kitchen._

"_The guy's right, Madoka. Besides, tomorrow we have to work.", Yui agree and went towards the front door with Ginga and Madoka following behind her. Madoka was unsastified. She wanted to talk with Ginga a little more. If only she can make a wish right now, she wished that the time would stopped for both of her and Ginga. When Yui already stepped outside, Ginga stop at the entrance of her door and look at Madoka. Suddenly he took her hand and Madoka know that her face already turns red because Ginga was staring at her face and holding her hand for a long time. Yui just stare at the two, surprise._

"_Madoka, I have to tell you something...and I hope you understand..", Ginga told her. Madoka can feel her heart beats faster than usual. Is this where usually a guy confess something to a girl he likes? Madoka calm herself up and nod._

"_Actually...um, I...y'know it was fun talking with you and all...and..I..have to tell you something, I...", Madoka can feel her heart beats more faster than just now. She was getting more nervous. What if she faint after he confess to her? Ginga would think her weird! Now that is bad. Ginga took a deep breath and look at her with a serious expression._

"_I..have to go back to travelling again..."_

_-End Flashback-_

Madoka remembered how she froze at her spot as Ginga talked about he needed more training. Yui facepalmed herself that time while Madoka just look at him with a surprised expression. She remembered how Ginga ask her to come with him but what made Madoka upset is he was being cheerful and nice at that time. He didn't even realize that she was hurt and sad. It was nice of him to think about her going with him on his travelling but the problem is..he didn't even bother to know what her problem is. He insisted Madoka to come with him like nothing can stop her from coming together.

That's when she snapped. She jerked her hands away from him and screamed at him. I hate you. That words was filled with anger and sadness. That words also kept on replaying in her head. After that she slammed her door shut, leaving Ginga and Yui outside her house. Remembering back all those things, makes her want to cry more. When she was about to cry, she look beside her to see Yui's if-you-cry-again-I-will-knock-your-head-again face. Yui can be really scary when someone annoyed or make her angry. Her face completely made Madoka held down her sad feeling but at least it also made her calm down.

"Just forget about that guy Madoka. I'm pretty sure he'll realized his mistake soon.", Yui comfort her and stand up from the chair. Madoka just nod to herself. If she can, she want to follow Ginga but she just can't...she was scared..scared about outside the city. She even made a promise to herself after both her parents death, not to go outside except when she is ready. Why didn't she went with Ginga yet? That's because Ginga didn't realized. Her feelings. He didn't see it through. As usual, he was being simple-minded and blind. The only time he shows cautious or worried expression, is when he go beyblade. If it's about things like this, he's nothing more like a kid.

"Ginga might think that I hate him...", Madoka said in a sad tone. Yui then look at her and sigh.

"Have you forgot that he'll promise to send letters? You can explain to him in that way right? It's better than telling him face to face...right?", it took a several seconds for Madoka to have her brain worked again and then she nod with a smile. She finally saw hope. She can tell why and she can apologize too but she'll have to wait for him to send first though.

* * *

><p>Bussiness was going well and it's time to close it. Yui stretch her arms above her while Madoka lock the door. Yui was still stretching herself and breath the air. Madoka smile at her and did the same. It's good to breath nice, fresh air when your work is finished. Suddenly Madoka's stomach made a sound which made Yui turn around surprised. Of course, not to mention a good dinner after that.<p>

"Hahaha, you haven't eaten anything huh?", Yui laugh. Madoka just blush and pout. She can't help it. She was really into working that sometimes she even forgot to eat.

"Look whatever, let's get you something to eat okay?", Yui smile at her with her arms cross. Madoka thought for a moment and nod.

"I was thinking about having dinner at Benkei's food stall though. Want to come?", Yui thinks for a moment before she agree with Madoka. Then they went towards Benkei's place. As the two of them chatting, Madoka suggest she went there first to pick a place or else there's no place to eat. Benkei's stall is really famous. His food is delicious and not to mention the good service. Without waiting for Yui's answer, Madoka sprint towards Benkei's. When she was about to turn around the corner, she bumped into someone's back and she fell on the pavement.

Madoka look up to see a bunch of bad looking guys in front of her. This is bad, she thought. She should have went with Yui instead of seperating with her.

"Shouldn't you apologize to me girl?", the guy she bump just now spoke. Madoka quickly got up from the hard pavement and bow down.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for bumping into you!", Madoka wants to end this quick and make sure that Yui haven't come here yet. She doesn't want her to see this.

"You really think that 'sorry' solves everything? Hah, you have to do better than that!", another guy spoke. Then another one went beside her with a smirk,

"Hey, she's pretty cute. Maybe we could forgive you if you follow us.", he said slyly which made Madoka uncomfortable. The guy beside her put his arm around her shoulder as he close the gap between himself and Madoka.

"I'm sorry but I have someone waiting for me.", Madoka try her best to calm down and think of a way to escape from here.

"You guys are in the way...", someone told them. It wasn't Yui's voice when she turn around she saw Ryuuga.

"Ryuuga..", as soon Madoka spoke his name, the gang freak out and ran away, leaving Madoka and Ryuuga there. Ryuuga just look at them and back at Madoka with a questioning face. Madoka just giggle and smile.

"Thanks Ryuuga. You really helped me out from those guys.", Ryuuga just shrugged and walk down the path towards Benkei's place too. Madoka was about to talk to him when Yui who's in front of her, came out of nowhere, glaring at her.

"You little brat, I told you not to go somewhere without me and yet, you just left me behind!", Yui scold her while Madoka just whimper.

* * *

><p>Just as they arrive, it's already full. Yui went to the counter and order a takeout. Besides, Yui once said that she can't stay at crowded place like this. Too bad though, Madoka want to eat here. She then saw Ryuuga at one of the table. He saw her too and Madoka just smile and wave. She saw that he look bored and lonely. Then she went towards him.<p>

"Are you okay?", she ask but Ryuuga just remain silent. Madoka sweatdrop at his reaction. He didn't seems to be in the mood to talk so she decided to leave him alone. Suddenly Ryuuga took her hand firmly. Madoka turn around to see Ryuuga gesture her to sit with him. Madoka was about to decline but seeing that he won't let go of her hand, she sit in front of him. Then Benkei came up to them with Yui behind.

"Hey there Madoka! How are you?", Benkei greet them friendly. Madoka just giggle while Ryuuga just snort. Benkei then look at him with a surprised face.

"Whoa there Ryuuga. Since when did you turn nice to let someone sit with you eh~?", Benkei teasingly ask with a grin. Ryuuga ignore him and Benkei just shook his head with a smile. He's gotten used to his attitude. Ryuuga had been Benkei's most regular customer. There was time when Madoka went to Benkei from before and saw Ryuuga all alone.

"Ah, a tsundere I see~", Yui broke up the silence and Benkei laugh. Madoka just giggle and smile at Ryuuga when he look at her, annoyed.

"By the way Madoka, have you heard the latest?", Benkei ask somewhat excited. Madoka look at him, confused. Even Yui look at him with the same bored expression. Ryuuga ignore them. He didn't care even one bit.

"Kyouya-san has come back! !", Benkei exclaim excitedly. This made Madoka took out by surprised. Kyouya have come back? She didn't know why but somehow, she can't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>And done~! I know this chapter is sucks but I did my best. I know I kinda messed up the Ginga part. Heck, I don't even know what to do between them hahahaha~! XD<strong>

**Anyway, the news is I was thinking about making a cover for this story. Though I'm not good at drawing but at least I can draw...humans..., I'll put up my deviantART at my profile...and feel free to give your answer about me drawing the cover of this story and the characters. (only Yui though hahaha) xD**


	4. Chapter 4

~Choices In Life~

**And again I'm back! So hope that this chapter is better than the last one though. Since the last chapter, I realized that I didn't give it all my best. I'm really sorry about the previous chapter. And plaese forgive me if there's a lot error and mistakes in the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Spending Time

* * *

><p>Madoka woke up by the sunlight from her room window. It feels great to relax right now. It's weekend after all. Her shop is closed and nothing can disturb her peaceful times. Though staying inside her house reminds her about her dark memories. She really wished someone ask her out so that she can get out from here. She can't go out all alone. Who knows what'll happen to her? Besides, the accident about bumping into those guys isn't really the thing she wanted to happen again.<p>

"Ah, why not? I'm free to do what I want! No bad looking guys can stop me...I guess.", Madoka then remembered about Ryuuga. He did save her from those guys. Well, he didn't really wanted to help but he was passing by, so it still counts. Benkei once told her that Ryuuga usually spend his time around the city. Mostly the Bey Park. Madoka made up her mind to meet him. At least she have reason to get outside.

She arrived at the park to see childrens with their own parents having a picnic or merely taking a walk together. When she saw those children walking together with their parents, Madoka felt envy for them. They get to be with them. Look at her, she had a father running the shop while she followed Ginga and the others on an adventure, not realizing that she just throw the time she could really use to spend it with her family.

"What are you doing?", a rough voice spoke from behind and Madoka quickly turn around to finally found him. Ryuuga was standing there with a questioning look. Well, that saved all the trouble if she had to search for him. After all, the park IS big.

"Nothing. I was just looking for you.", Madoka smile and Ryuuga just tilt his head in a confused way. It's not exactly in a cute way but Madoka couldn't help but giggle at his cute action. Her giggle really made Ryuuga annoyed though. He went pass her to search an empty bench to sit while Madoka followed him from behind.

"Did you come here to meet me, so that you could annoyed me or something else?", he ask, a bit rough and demanding but that doesn't scare Madoka anymore. She already got used to him though all these years. He decided to stay in the city to relax. Yeah, Ryuuga trying to relax. It'll be a legend in the next generation.

"Not really. I was just wondering that maybe we can hang out with each other. You don't mind right?", Madoka ask, sounding as cheerful as she usually are. Ryuuga sat at an empty bench near the fountain.

"I don't think I'm worth your time. Besides, I'm not interested...", Ryuuga decline, harshly. He doesn't want anybody to disturb his relaxation. Besides, he just got here for god's sake and he was also tired. Madoka sat beside him and keep on pleading since it actually works...well, that is from before of course. She once plead Ryuuga to help her buy stuff and using a puppy face to which her surprised, Ryuuga didn't resisted on helping.

"Forget it. Your puppy face and pleading won't work on me so save it for someone else.", Ryuuga lay slump at the bench. Madoka then yank his arm so that he would get up but Ryuuga remain still.

"Aw, come on. You can't just ignore me. I came all the way here just to meet you. Ryuuga!", she keep on pleading and yanking his arm. That's when he snapped. He had it. This time it was his turn yank her arm and pull her forcefully to him.

"Then wouldn't it better if you just stay at home? Or you could have gone to Benkei or someone else? Or maybe you came here to play or so you should know, I can give something that you can 'play' with...do you want it...?" he ask dangerously which made Madoka paled.

"N-N-No...thank you...", Madoka whimper. Ryuuga let go of her arm and resume back to his nap. Madoka just sat there, sulking. He actually resist her pleading. That's amazing... It's not like she really want to hang out with Ryuuga just to play or teasing him. She just doesn't have a friend that could be hanged out with her today. Benkei was busy with his bussiness. Yui on the other hand isn't free right now. She said she's not in the mood to go outside.

Now that she remember, Yui was acting strange yesterday at Benkei's stall.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Kyouya came back?", Madoka ask, delight to hear the news. The news also pick up Ryuuga's interest as Benkei continue.

"Yep! I heard it from one of my regular customer. He said he saw Kyouya-san at the train station. Didn't believe him at first until I saw him at Bey Park the next day!", he explain in happy tone. Yui was slightly confused though but Madoka didn't care.

"When? Is he still in the city?", Madoka ask and Benkei nod wih a big grin. Madoka didn't know why she was so excited. Maybe because her friends are coming back. Before this it was Ginga and now it's Kyouya. Madoka really can't help but feel excited.

"Sorry to interupt the excited mood but who's Kyouya?", Yui ask, looking at Madoka for answers. Madoka then realized that she never told about Kyouya to her. It's not like she didn't want to tell her but Yui once said that if she had too many friends, she'll easily forgot their names. She knows Benkei and Ryuuga only. Oh, and she knows Dunamis too, who just recently move in the city.

"What? You don't know Kyouya-san? !", Benkei exclaim, earning a bit glances from other customers but they didn't bother to pry in.

"Hey, you should know that I don't like making too much friends okay?", Yui replied with a cool attitude with her eyes narrow.

"Fine, fine, I get it. You better listen to me okay? Kyouya-san and I were partners from before. He was a good guy. A good beyblader. He was the most amazing guy I ever encounter. The one that I swear to follow anywher-"

"Just skip your whole point-of-view towards him and tell me his full name and appearance?"

"Do I have too?"

"Do you want my knuckles to answer that?"

"Alright, fine, sorry about that."

"Good boy."

"Okay. His full name is Tategami Kyouya. Age right now, same as you. Green hair, blue eyes with a scar each below his eyes. That's all I could describe to you.", then Yui look at him but Benkei paid no heed.

"If it's from girls point of view, they might say he's good looking~", Benkei then look at Madoka, "Don't you think so too Madoka~?". After that, Madoka blush and pout. Madoka then realized that Yui didn't spoke a single word after that. She even had a surprised expression on.

"...Tategami...Kyouya..?", Yui mutter softly.

"Yui, are you okay?", Madoka ask. Even Ryuuga and Benkei saw that she was acting weird.

"S-Sorry but...I have something to do...See ya'!", without waiting for their response, she quickly went towards the entrance and went back to her apartment.

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>Madoka's mind then came back to reality when she saw a kid fall to the ground and she saw his knee is injured. He looked like he was about to cry too. Madoka got up from the bench and went to the kid.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?", she ask softly so that the kid held back his tears. The kid nod and Madoka help him get up.

"Yusuke-kun.", a woman and a man went towards Madoka and the kid.

"Ah, see? I told you not to go around without us. Alright, let's get that knee heal okay?" the woman comfort his son. Then the man turn towards Madoka.

"Thank you for helping my son. He can be a little bit excited. Yusuke, say thank you to her.", the kid, Yusuke turn his head to Madoka and smile.

"Thanks sis!", Madoka couldn't help but smile. Then the three pair all walk together towards the entrance and Madoka watch them leave. Somehow, they reminded Madoka about her family went to this park together when she was 7 years old. They were having picnic and Madoka had great time. Now, that moment won't happen again. The time she wanted to go out again with her family have disappear and it'll never come back to her anymore.

Suddenly, she felt someone's grip around her wrist. It was Ryuuga and all of the sudden he drag he towards the Bey Park entrance.

"W-Wait a minute! Ryuuga!", and he stopped as soon as they're outside the park. Before Madoka could ask what's he trying to do, Ryuuga cut her off.

"You said you want to hang out with me right? Then go on, lead the way.", Ryuuga explain as he gesture her to lead him anywhere with his hand. Madoka was smiling. She did it! She manged to make Ryuuga go out with her. It took a while but it was worth it. Then she took his arm and drag him this time. It feels great to be outside especially when she had someone to spend with.

* * *

><p>Madoka went to a lot of places and bought some things that she need while Ryuuga just follow her from behind. Madoka can understand why he was being distant. He didn't want people to think badly of her. After all, he was once a bad guy with scary aura. He caused a lot of havoc before and he didn't want people to think he wanted someone to be with. Madoka didn't care about all that. Ryuuga's her friend after all. She can't just abandon him.<p>

"Come on Ryuuga, why don't you buy something too?" she yank his arm, forcing him to be closer to her which displease him.

"I don't need anything..", he mutter quietly which made Madoka look at him questioningly. Ryuuga just pull back his arm and walk away.

"Can we go now? I'm tired...", Ryuuga look at her. Madoka then hurriedly went to one shop and hurried back to him.

"Okay, I'm done!", Madoka smile at him and Ryuuga just shrug. They walk in silence. Both of them didn't know what to say or do. Ryuuga looked bored so she can asume he's not in the mood. Then they arrived at children's playground.

"I'm going back home. You should go back too.", Ryuuga told her and walks away after that.

"Wait!", Madoka took his arm so that he stop walking. Ryuuga remain silent as he stare at her, waiting.

"At least take this. Here.", Madoka took his hand and place something at his palm. Ryuuga look at it and realized it was a keychain of a dragon. (here's the pic:http:/www(dot)bikerringshop(dot)com/catalog/dragon-keychain-1(dot)jpg)

"You didn't have too..", Ryuuga mutter but Madoka shook her head and smile.

"Don't worry. I insist. After all, you did hang out with me. So, think of it as my appreciation.", Ryuuga was surprise and look at Madoka.

"Thanks Madoka...", he smile which made Madoka surprised this time. Did he just smile? Wow, that was unexpected.

"Can I take a picture of your smile?", she plead.

"No."

* * *

><p>Madoka sat at the swing at the playground as the evening wind blew at her face. The wind was calm and soothing. It feels great. After Ryuuga left, she stay at the playground. She didn't know why she's still here since it's getting dark now. Anything could happen to her. She thinks that staying outside felt better than inside her house.<p>

"Ah, I don't want to go home...", Madoka mutter, unknown someone heard her.

"That's a pretty bad idea.", an unknown rough voice spoke from behind. She knew that voice from somewhere. She quickly got up from the swing and turn around to see the guy from before behind her. He's the one who saved her from the traffic. He's still wore that hood over his head though. She was about to relax when she remember what Yui said before. He was looking at her that time and he wants something from her. Immediately, Madoka took one step back.

"What do you want from me?", she ask cautiously and the guy tilt his head.

"Is that how you treat your old companion now Madoka?", wait, how did he knew her name? And old companion? Did she met him before? The guy sigh, knowing that Madoka was confused right now. He took off his hood and Madoka's expression suddenly change to surprised.

"Kyouya...", Madoka softly said. Kyouya just stood there with a smirk.

"It's been a while.", he said. He looks different now. He still had that long green hair, tied in a low ponytail. He's bit tall now and she have to admit that he's pretty handsome and she bet that every girl would do anything to get to be with him. Suddenly, Madoka went towards him and hug him. It really took Kyouya by surprised, he lose balance of himself and both him and Madoka fell on the ground.

"Sorry about that...", Madoka apologize. She was on top of Kyouya while Kyouya was below her, muttering something about his back. Kyouya raise one eyebrow and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it.", later, he push himself along with Madoka until they're in a sitting position. Kyouya got up next but Madoka remain sit at the ground. She was so surprised to see Kyouya right now. Without knowing her surrounding and all, he was around somewhere without her noticing.

Her mind snap when Kyouya held out his hand to her. She slowly took it and gasp when Kyouya pulled her up quickly until she went straight into his embrace. She blush when she look up to see Kyouya's face. She quickly pull away from him and look at the ground.

"I-It's good to see you again..Kyouya..", Madoka said, nervous took over as she look at the ground. Kyouya just smirk and nod.

"I can't believe you came back. It's good to see you though. So, care to tell me how's your journey?", she ask, the nervous feeling completely disappear.

"Let's save the story for later. It's getting late and you better get back. Come on, I'll follow you back home since I don't know your house is.", Kyouya told her and Madoka just nod her head and smile. As Madoka led the way with Kyouya at her side, she realized that her heart beats fast. This feeling was the same as Ginga but they weren't doing anything right now though while she and Ginga had to hold hands together to have that feeling.

She also realized that somehow, time seems slow and it's like it's taking forever to go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~! Hahahaha, I was grinning the whole time when Kyouya and Madoka have met face-to-face. Hahahaha, I'm so happy~! Anyway, this will be the last chapter of this weekend. That's right, 2 chapters in two days. Don't worry, I won't stop writing this story until I really finished it! xD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

~Choices In Life~

**I'm back~! And yeah, this is the 5th chapter of the fic. Sorry for the waiting though and I have news. I have start drawing the cover of this fic at my deviantART account. I'm not so sure whether I should colour them or not though hahaha. I'm not really good at digital colouring y'know. I prefer traditional colouring hohohoho~! Give me your thoughts about the colouring idea hehehe~!**

**Anyway, I rant to much up here so enjoy it~! ^-^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Just a 'Little' Talk<span>

Madoka woke up slowly from her bed. She didn't know why she felt so tired but she just woke up. Was it a bad dream or what? She didn't remember having nightmares that can scare the life out of her. Her sleep were like usual, blank but peaceful. Maybe she's tired about yesterday. She did came home late. Not that she intended to go home late but she just...well, y'know.

Madoka let out a sigh and stretch herself. Her body was a bit sore because of yesterday walking around. She went to the window and open it widely. She really needs some fresh air. Her body needs something fresh so that she won't feel tired. She poke her head outside the window and let the wind brush against her face.

"Ah, this feels so nice~!", Madoka squel to herself. She stand there for a while and went towards the bathroom. After that, she went downstairs and went towards the kitchen. As she walk towards the kitchen, she stop in front the picture of her mom and dad.

"Good morning..", Madoka greet weakly with a little smile. After that, she went towards the kitchen and prepare her breakfast. Truthfully she wasn't really hungry and she felt like she doesn't need to eat...for now. She close the fridge and went back to the living room. She didn't know what to do now that she decides to skip breakfast. Besides, she still feels a little bit tired.

"Maybe I should take a nap...", she mutter as she lay at the sofa, hoping that she can immediately fell asleep but it turns out to be difficult. Her mind was filled with nothing and that made her a bit dizzy. All of the sudden, she remember yesterday's event. She went out with Ryuuga which is a bit unexpected. Usually Ryuuga helped her when she needed something urgent to do. But this time, he went out with her. It's like they're dating. Suddenly, Madoka's face turns red.

"No! No! No! That's not what it looks like! We were hanging out, that's all!", she shot up from laying down. Her face was really red now as if she had a bad fever. She slap her face softly while she mutter that they have no relationship such as that. Then she remembered him, Kyouya...

"Kyouya..he really came back. I'm glad.", Madoka said softly. She didn't realized that she was smiling. She doesn't even know why she felt relieve that Kyouya came back. Maybe they were close from before? Nope, her relationship with Kyouya isn't that close as Kyouya with Benkei or Kyouya with Nile. Thinking about that somehow made her feel a bit jealous. The only person she's really close is with...Ginga. Neither Ryuuga, Kyouya or Benkei had a close relation with her as she is with Ginga. Ginga was the only one that understood her and nice to her.

"Ginga...when are you going to send a letter? You're the only one that I'm really close with before. Kenta isn't staying here anymore...he's out there somewhere. Ginga...I'm scared. I...don't want to be alone...", with that she felt asleep, without noticing one drop of her tear slip down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in a big apartment, a young woman lay at her bed with her arm cover her eyes. She let out a sigh and slid her arm away from her eyes. She look at the ceiling for a while until she mutter to herself.<p>

"He's finally here...huh?", she turn her gaze away from the ceiling to the window of her room. It's noon already, she thought. She didn't know what to do right now. She was also not in the mood to do anything at all. She wanted to go out with her friend but she felt like she might be busy or maybe hanging out with someone else.

"This is how loner always are huh...?", she said to herself as she walk towards her window and look outside where the people are walking in different paces in all kind of directions.

"Am I right...Tategami Kyouya..?", she smile bitterly at the people outside.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was a nice nap. Uh, here is...?", Madoka look around herself. She realized that she was not in her room. She fell asleep at the sofa in the living room. She wasn't surprise by it. She was tired and she expected that she will fall asleep sooner or later. She just knew it. She look at the clock on the wall and gasp.<p>

"Oh my! I slept that long? !", she exclaim when the clock already show 3.15 pm. Suddenly her stomach growl loudly and she blush. Good thing she was all alone right now. If Yui was here, she might have made fun of her.

"I guess I should eat now...", her words slowly die down as she remember that she really can't eat well at home. She knew that she sounds picky but she can't help it. She felt guilty for staying here. She felt like she treat the house as her own, alone. To her, this house is still her parent's house. She didn't have the heart to demolish it though she could just build another house or bought one. Her mind went back to reality as her stomach growled again.

"I should really go now...", she mutter, blush slowly crept to her face. Madoka decided to go to Benkei's since his place had some nice food. She quickly tidy herself up and making sure that she didn't look messy. Sastified, she went outside and lock the door. She slowly walk towards her destination, alone.

As she arrived at Benkei's stall, she realized that the seats are all taken. She sigh and went to look for Benkei or familiar face like, Ryuuga or Dunamis maybe? Dunamis went to this place a lot too. It's just when he came, she was somewhere else. She met him here for like 4 or 5 times. Yeah, really rare to meet him.

"Hey there Madoka!", Benkei greet as soon as Madoka came closer to him.

"Good evening Benkei. I take it from your looks that bussiness is going well?", she ask, smiling at him. Benkei just grin and nod. Then Madoka could see in his eyes that it twinkles of excitement.

"Not well but TOO GOOD! Haha, besides...", Benkei cross his arms with his eyes close, smirking. Madoka just stood there confused? Besides? She can guess it's a good news.

"I'm already bought a restaurant near your house! It's just across the street. What go you think of that? Genius huh? Hahahahaha!", Benkei proudly informed. Madoka on the other hand sweatdrop and laugh nervously. Wow, just in front of her house. Actually, that might be a good idea. If she wanted to go somewhere away from home. She can hang out at Benkei's new restaurant.

"You know what Benkei? I like your idea! When it's going to open?", Madoka ask, excited as well. Benkei just smile since he was glad Madoka like it.

"It won't take long. Maybe about...two weeks later? Haha, I'm sure you can wait that long right?", Madoka just smile and nod. Then her stomach growl. She blushed deeply not because she forgot to eat but because Benkei heard it too. Awkward silent surround them until Benkei laugh wholeheartly at her.

"Hungry aren't you? Well, now that I noticed, most seats are taken...", Benkei look around to see if his eyes somehow slip away from an empty seat. Then he saw someone.

"Hey, I know. You go share that table with him!", before Madoka could say something, Benkei just drag her to the table he mentioned. Madoka was about to protest and all but when they arrive at the table, she saw a familiar face.

"K-Kyouya?", Madoka stutter while Kyouya just raise his eyebrow. She didn't know why she stutter just now. Kyouya might think she's weird. Wait a minute, Kyouya always thought she was weird so nothing matters right?

"Uh, what are you doing here?", he ask with that cool attitude of his. Madoka just remain silent and look at Benkei. Benkei look at her and noticed that expression on her to tell the whole thing. Benkei just smile and look at Kyouya.

"Actually Kyouya-san, Madoka here wants to eat but as you can see, all seats are taken. Would you let Madoka sit with you?"

"Since when you let people share table with another person?"

"She's my regular customer, Kyouya-san. And since you are all alone here, I thought of letting you spend some time with Madoka~!", Madoka look at Benkei disbelief. Spending time with him? Madoka could predict that he's going to reject. Well, he is the type to have some time all alone.

"Fine...I don't really mind. Besides...", at this point, Madoka was surprised that he didn't reject it and at the same time she and Benkei look at each other, confused. Kyouya was on his own fantasy right now since he was looking outside with that far gaze he have right now. Benkei call him a few times before he came back to reality.

"Are you okay?", Madoka ask worriedly. Kyouya just shook his head and look at her with a blank expression.

"You don't have to worry about that...shorty.", Kyouya smirk after that. Madoka just stood there, face as red as tomato. She didn't know whether to be angry at him or embarrassed to be called shorty. Usually he called that to Kenta. Guess that she's the same as Kenta in Kyouya's point of view.

"Haha, try to get along now. So Madoka, the usual right?", as Madoka nod, Benkei immediately went towards the cook he hired and give the order. Madoka then sat at the seat in front of Kyouya. The table was for two person. Somehow, the way she and Kyouya right now is the same as her and Ryuuga was, few days ago. She still remember how Ryuuga want her to seat with him. Maybe Kyouya is the same too? He looked troubled and needed someone to hear his story.

"Kyouya...", Madoka called for him, who resume looking outside. Kyouya look at her from the corner of his eyes. Taking that glance as she should continue, she let out a sigh.

"Kyouya, if you need to talk or something, you can tell me, or even Benkei. You seems to be facing some problems. So, my point is...I can lend an ear.", Madoka told him carefully,making sure not to mess up what she's trying to tell. Somehow she felt really nervous talking with him. It was the same as Ryuuga at first but that's because she's not used to talk to him. Kyouya on the other hand, was her friend from long ago. She should just act normally but somehow, she felt very nervous and her heart was beating quickly. Just like when she's with Ginga.

"Since when did you start acting like an adult?", Kyouya ask, annoyed. She knew that he didn't like it when someone try to pry into his problems. Madoka should know that by now. But she just can't left Kyouya alone like that. Keeping that problem to himself for a long time, it'll be painful for him...just like her. Her problem at home, she knew that pain of keeping it to herself.

"I'm trying to help Kyouya. I'm pretty sure that your problems can made you feel stressed. I can help you, you know?", she smile. Kyouya was now facing her fully and Madoka felt like her heart's about to burst. Benkei was right. Kyouya does have that good looking appearance. Ginga was good looking too but he was the cheerful type while Kyouya's the cool type.

"So you want to hear my problem?", Kyouya ask, tilting his head slightly. Madoka restrain herself from hugging him and squel. Does he have to do that? Doesn't he knew that she's the type that likes cute thing. But nevertheless, she nod normally like nothing happen.

"Alright. I'll tell you. It's something I've been wanting to ask you about it.", Madoka was confused. Was his problem concerning about her? Even so, she didn't like it. She felt uncomfortable.

"Why are you hiding it? Your pain about your family?", Kyouya ask which hit the nerve. Madoka could feel that she was trembling. He knew? How? She was certain that she didn't even tell anyone about her family. The only people who knew were those who are close to her. Madoka look downwards, refuse to look him in the eyes.

Then their food arrive, and the waiter went back to take another food to another guest. Kyouya took the lemon tea he order and drink it. Madoka took the chance to eat first while thinking of a way to change the subject. But she knew it wouldn't work, not if it's Kyouya she's dealing right now.

"I guess telling one more person wouldn't go wrong. After all, honestly, you look promising.", Madoka spoke after she took a couple of bites on her food.

"Promise you won't tell even one soul okay? No matter how close you are with that person. Promise...?", her voice was weak but Kyouya could hear it clearly.

"Promise".

* * *

><p>Yui was sitting at the swing at an abandon playground above the cliff. She was swingging slowly, not in the mood to do anything at all. She didn't even bother to call Madoka to hang out with her. She slowly went to a near fence which prevents anyone standing at the edge of the cliff which can danger themselves from falling down. She look at the city below. The cliff wasn't that high but it's height certainly is good enough for someone who decided to suicide themselves.<p>

Well, not that anyone came to this playground anymore since this place is roamed with lost souls from the people who died here. Just as Yui let the breeze blew softly against her figure, flock of birds flew from behind to the sky in front of her. She gaze the birds for a long time and smile weakly. Suddenly a bird land at the fence beside her and went closer to her. Yui hand out her arm slowly, hoping that the bird would stand on her arm and it did.

"You guys are so carefree. You're able to do anything and even free to fly anywhere.", the bird tilt it's head many times each one in different directions which is quite cute. Yui stroke the bird's head with her other hand. The bird was pleased though. Suddenly, the bird flew away which took Yui by surprise.

"What are you doing here, Yui?", someone ask and Yui immediately knew who it was.

"Just for a fresh air. What about you Dunamis? This isn't a suitable place for someone like you.", she ask back, with an emotionless tone. Dunamis just let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I saw you just now and I was wondering whether you need company. But it seems like I just frighten your other company just now.", he told her with a small smile. Yui just shrug and decided to get out from the playground. She didn't like this guy since he was able to see her through. Not that she hate him but she always got cornered by every conversation she had with him, EVERYTIME. Just when she have passed Dunamis, he ask.

"Have you told her, to Madoka? About...that thing.", everthing went silent and all Yui can do is shook her head. Dunamis let out a sigh. He's disappointed, Yui thought.

"She cares for you Yui. To her, you're like her big sister.", Dunamis tried to convience her or more like encouraging her.

"That one fact is the reason I can't tell her. I just can't...alright? Letting her know would only...deepen her pain.", Yui mutter softly. Dunamis remain silent and Yui took that chance to get away. Until when Dunamis told her,

"I know you don't want to hurt her but remember this, keeping that thing would result the same thing Madoka is facing right now.", after that, she wasn't in his view anymore.

* * *

><p>Kyouya was at the front while Madoka was behind him. Both of them didn't say anything after Madoka told her story. Her mind was full of question about it. Is he angry? Does it bother him? Was he worried? Madoka look at his back. Truthfully she was scared. After she finished telling her story, Kyouya didn't even spoke a word or ask anything. It's like...he's upset. But he sure didn't look like upset. Madoka couldn't take it. The silence surrounding them was painful and awkward. She wanted to break the silence atmosphere but her mouth disobey her.<p>

"So now you're the manager of the shop huh?", he ask which took Madoka by surprised. Huh, guess even he was annoyed by the silence they're having until now too.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Working alone?", he ask and Madoka look downwards while walking. She didn't have the courage to look at his figure.

"N-Not really...I have Yui...", Madoka remembered how she told Kyouya about Yui. He told her the first time he met her was when the traffic accident in front her shop where she told Madoka to stay away from him. Madoka let out a sigh of relief when that's the only time Kyouya and Yui met.

"The girl." It wasn't a question but it's a statement. Madoka just nod though she clearly knew that Kyouya can't see what she did. And then, the silence surround them again. They kept walking until they're in front Madoka's house. If she can, she wanted to make a wish so that she didn't have to come here. She wished she could go anywhere freely. Though deep down she knew it's impossible.

"Thanks Kyouya for escorting me back. I'll be fine though. So, I'll see you tomorror.", just when Madoka was about to go inside, Kyouya grasp her wrist. Madoka was surprised and turn around to see how close she was with Kyouya. Madoka had to look up since he was tall while Kyouya had to look down at her. His eyes never leaves her and so as her. She didn't know how long have they've been in that position but somehow his eyes is so attractive that she didn't have the heart to look away.

"Madoka...", his voice snap her back to reality. He even let go of her wrist.

"If you need anything, you can find me. I'm usually at Benkei's place but at time like this, I'm usually at the Bey Park.", Kyouya told her with his arms crossed. Madoka was surprised. Kyouya was worried about her? She smile and nod.

"Thanks Kyouya.", and suddenly she hug him which was Kyouya's turn to be surprised. Usually he pushed away but somehow he kept standing still at his spot as if he didn't mind.

"I'm glad you're back Kyouya.". Kyouya stood there and started to ruffle her hair. Madoka had to pull away from him since he had messed her hair.

"Hey, that was not nice!"

"Don't get me wrong. I just don't want you to get all lovey-dovey with me here okay?", with that her face start to turn red again. He had done it. He always tease her whenever they are. She was about to protest when Kyouya cut her off.

"Well, I need to go now. You should go back inside.", Madoka nod and smile a little though she was a bit sad that they had to part now. Before she could go inside, Kyouya took her hand again and did something unexpected. He kiss it. She could feel her face heating up and Kyouya let go if it. He didn't say anything when he look at her face but later he smirk. After that, he went somewhere else leaving Madoka there, stunned.

* * *

><p>Kyouya was walking towards a traffic light when he almost bump someone. A girl with dark pink hair and dark blue eyes. Kyouya immediately knew who she was. The girl working for Madoka, Yui. Yui just look at him and bow a little. As she pass him, Kyouya thought to himself and walk away. Something about her seems fimiliar not because he already met her but it was something else from long ago. Even so he just shrugged it off. Maybe it wasn't important. Meanwhile Yui look at him with a sad expression.<p>

"...all the more reason I shouldn't tell her, Dunamis..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, what's wrong with Yui huh? So confusing right? And what's her relationship with Kyouya though? Hohoho, you'll know it soon enough. Hahahaha~! Yeah, finished at last. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this chap! Dx<strong>

**Anyways, the cover of this story is almost finished but I'm not sure whether I should do the colouring or not. Give me your thoughts AND don't forget to review~! :)**


	6. Just An Information

~Choices In Life~

Just an Information

Hi guys, it me Kazuki-Rina! And yes this is just a information to you guys that I've made a fanart of Kyouya and Madoka! Hoho, I was grinning when I looked at the fanart that I did but meh, my drawing sucks...as well as the way I colour the pic... (T^T)

Yes, I know. I'm horrible at drawing AND colouring...

About the cover, I don't know when I can start publish it. I haven't even finished it yet. Oh my god! I'm in the middle of drawing Ginga's and Yui's clothes. I'm not sure whether I should include Benkei in the cover. Dunamis, um maybe. I guess hahaha xD

Yes, as you might know, I'm lazy and slowpoke. Hahahaha~!

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouya:<strong> That's because you ARE slowpoke.

**Rina:** Excuse me? !

Yui: Ignore him girl. You can never beat this guy though actually he's NO match for me huahahaha~

**Benkei:** That's a weird laugh you have there Yui...

**Yui:** Really?

**Benkei:** You sounded like monkey laughing like that...

**Yui:** It's not like I can do anything about it. Blame my creator.

**Rina:** Hahaha...

**Madoka:** That's the first time I've heard you laugh like that Yui...

**Dunamis:** Agree.

**Ryuuga:** When did you get here?

**Benkei:** And when exactly did YOU(Ryuuga) appear?

**Ryuuga:** How should I know. I just came here.

**Madoka:** Right...

**Yui:** Mysterious...

**Rina:** ANYWAY! This notice ends here! See ya'!


	7. Chapter 6

~Choices In Life~

**It's me again. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to read what I had to say, so just enjoy the chapter. Oh by the way, this chapter takes like a week later hehe. Just in case you got confused like, 'when did that happen' or 'did I missed that chapter somewhere?', if something like that appeared in your heads. Hahaha!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Stupid Bullies<span>

Madoka was satisfied by the result when she finished repairing a bey. She had master the skill in repairing beyblades. She didn't break a sweat. Though it did consumed a bit energy but overall, perfect. Madoka smile widely as she finished another beyblade. Today, she had 6 beyblades that needs to be repair and she had done repairing the 4th one.

"Two more to go!", Madoka told herself. She kept reminding herself that everything will be alright as long as she kept her focus. She decided to finished the other two beyblades today so that later she can rest peacefully. Just when she was about to start the 5th one, Yui called for her from upstairs.

"Hey Madoka! Someone wants to meet you!", Yui shout.

"Coming!", she shout back and took off her googles. Her mind quickly filled with question. Someone wants to meet her? Benkei? It can't be. He's busy right now. Dunamis? Maybe. He came here time to time. Maybe Ryuuga? Wow, if that's true then that'll be the first time he ever step inside this shop. Just when she came up, it was true. Ryuuga was there along with someone else.

"Ryuuga? And Kyouya too?", she call them and Yui, Ryuuga and Kyouya look at her. She quickly went towards them and greet. Both of them greet back too. She was a bit surprised to see them.

"They've arrived just now. They told me they need their beys repaired.", Yui explain and Madoka blink twice. She looked at the two boys, confused. They could have just go downstairs and told her. Yui, knew what Madoka tried to ask, immediately answer it.

"They're too embarrassed to go down there and 'sneak' on you,", Yui explain with a teasing tone along with her usual proud smirk. Madoka was blushing when Yui said that.

"Excuse me?", both of them ask in unison which made Madoka giggle at them. It's kind of amusing watching them being teased by Yui. At least someone can understand how she felt when Yui annoyed her. As both sides continue their meaningless fight, Madoka saw a newspaper for today. Seems like Yui's on a good mood to go out and buy one.

"Well, well, well. Look who bought the newspaper today. I thought you hate buying newspaper~?", Madoka tease. Actually she was right. Yui said that she didn't care about the world right now. She only cares about her life and those that has connection to her life or anything 'amusing'.

"Hahaha, your compliment flattered me...", Yui remark, sarcastically. Ouch, that hurts, Madoka thought to herself, realized that Yui didn't like to be made fun about it.

"So, what's the lastest news?", Madoka quickly change the topic, hoping that Yui might let her go this time. And as if fate heard her, it really happen. Yui's face suddenly change to the usual bored and calm features. That means she decided to let it go.

"The usual bullies.", Yui told her or more like to the three of them. The news surprised Madoka and Ryuuga except for Kyouya confused. Well, he did just came here. Upon seeing Kyouya's confused expression, Yui smirk.

"Ah, I forgot. Someone here just came recently so he doesn't know exactly what's happening here.", Yui look somewhere else with a mocking smirk? Whatever it is, it really can piss anybody if she did that to them.

"You got something to say to me?"

"Oh, how pitiful..."

"If you got something to say to me then say it!", and there they go. Fighting over things like that. She can't blame Kyouya though. The usual bullies that Yui said just now happened 1 year ago. And somehow the case had become more and more active. It was a bunch of bullies who took people's prized possession they're holding that time or if it's blader they stole the beys. The people agree to search for the bullies and arrest them but up until now, no one found their real hideout. Madoka look at Yui and Kyouya quarreling and she let out a sigh.

They had been like these when Madoka decided to let them meet each other. To her own surprised they already met. Kyouya told her that they met after he had sent her home the other day and Yui just nod, going along with his story. She was glad they met already but it turns out not what she wanted though. She thought that they would get along pretty fine but it turns out different than she imagine. And the result was this, right in front of her. Fighting.

They had been like these for a couple of times and Yui usually ends up winning of course. No one can beat her usual humor, teasing and sarcasm. Oh, not to mention her unpredictable actions. Madoka had to admit that she's pretty impressed that Yui had the nerve to tease Kyouya. Usually girls would fall for him the second they laid their eyes on him. For Yui though she just bluntly said straight to Kyouya's face that he's too plain for her taste. That really gave Kyouya a major surprised but that comment also left an interest effect inside Kyouya. For Madoka, she likes the cute types, like example, Ginga. He's cute, caring, and cheerful. Madoka didn't realized that she was smiling to herself. Suddenly, she felt a hard knock came in contact with her head.

"Ow! Yui!", Madoka exclaim, anger filling inside her. She didn't have to guess who did it though. There's only one person in this world who had that bold action on hitting or knocking her head. Yui had that impressed expression face though.

"Wow, I'm not surprised you knew who did it. But anyway, welcome back to the world, lil' manager~", Yui said, teasingly and playfully. Madoka just pout. She was embarrassed since both her friends, Kyouya and Ryuuga just saw what Yui did. She can guess from their expression that even they were surprised by Yui's blunt action.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?", Madoka look at what Yui's holding and guess what, the newspaper. Hey, newspaper still hurts okay? Especially when someone coiled the whole newspaper and you got knocked by it. Try it. It feels 'good'.

"Of course I should. Because I just saw a grim reaper was on the progress to carry your soul in his ferry. So I had to knock you hard.", again with her usual blunt words. Madoka sweatdrop and thought to herself, make sure you made a mental note to never mess with Yui.

"You really didn't have to knock her that hard.", Ryuuga protest what Yui just did. Madoka couldn't believe what she heard. Did Ryuuga just showed a hint that he cares for her? Kyouya was surprises too but Yui just smirk.

"Ah, you care about her?"

"It's not like that. It's just that she didn't deserve to be knocked like that."

"Says someone who knocked several people because of frustration.", Yui remind. Immediately our minds went back to couple a days ago. When Yui and Madoka was on their way home, they saw Dunamis and Kyouya calming down a somewhat pissed Ryuuga. Apparently someone made fun of him about something that Ryuuga didn't want to tell. He was so frustrated that he needed something to pass that frustation he had inside. None that Dunamis and Kyouya suggested to him worked until some cocky brats had the nerve to sarcastically commented on how weird Ryuuga looked like since the four of us surrounded him like he was sick or something.

That was his last straw though. Yeah, too late. He suddenly took those kids somewhere and beat the hell out of them. It was no problem to Ryuuga though since nobody had the courage to stand up against him so even if those brats complained to their parents, no one can stand a chance.

Back to reality, Madoka look at Ryuuga. He look away and mutter something. Madoka sweatdrop and laugh nervously. That case really got him deep. He must felt bad for it.

"Ryuuga's always like that. He's just protecting his pride but deep down he felt bad too.", it was Kyouya's turn to protest what Yui said.

"Ah, now that I remembered. Ryuuga's a tsundere. Well I guess you're right. I'll let it go this time.", Yui nod with her eyes close. Madoka could tell that she didn't mean what she said on the last part. Yui's always like that.

"Yeah right. Now if I remembered correctly you always teased Madoka and Ryuuga about these caring each other like its something amusing, something to be made fun off and weird but actually you're quite the same too.", Kyouya told with his arms crossed.

"And? What are you trying to point out? Hm?". Oh great, their fight's about to begin.

"That you care for someone else other than Madoka.", Kyouya smirk. This perk up her interest as well as Ryuuga. Yui cared for someone else other that her? Wonder who is it?

"Playing detective are you kid? Well, come on. I wanna see whether your investigation is true or false."

"Stop calling me kid! We're both the same age and you know it!", Kyouya exclaim, clenching his fist.

"Duh, I'm still older than YOU, kid~", Yui playfully replied back which only raise Kyouya's anger.

"Just because you birthday is on 1st January doesn't mean you can call me kid!"

"Hah! The fact remains that my birthday have passed and I'm still older than the rest of you all here.", Yui proudly said that. As they continue their fight, Madoka just let out a sigh.

"This might actually take a while..."

"I don't think so", Ryuuga deny, arms crossed.

"Really?", Madoka ask, confused why he was certain about that.

"Anyway, why don't you just tell me what you were trying to say?", Yui changed back the topic to the previous one. Madoka sweatdrop. It really did happen...

"Told you.", meanwhile back to Kyouya.

"Hmph, eager to know huh? Very well, the person I was about to mention is...", Kyouya stop his sentence which only made Madoka and Ryuuga anxious about the answer while Yui stood there, waiting for his answer.

"Dunamis, am I right?"

"EH? !", that answer made both Madoka and Ryuuga surprised. Yui was surprised too but not as surprised as Madoka and Ryuuga. Kyouya smirk as he knew that his answer was true.

"Ooookay, and your proof?", Yui ask, still with that blank face of her with a little bit of interest. Kyouya cross his arms and look straight at Yui.

"Proof? Seriously, anyone close to you is my proof.". Now that he mentioned it, Yui IS pretty close with Dunamis. Besides, the first time she met Yui too was because of Dunamis. Dunamis asked Madoka whether Yui could work with her and she accepted it because she really needed some help.

"Besides, from my point of view, you looked like you've fallen for him.", that took Madoka by surprised. If it's about how close Yui is with Dunamis, she can still handle that but seriously, Yui LOVES Dunamis? Now that's a one unpredictable thing that she'll never found out. Yui kept silent, her face shows a bit surprised. Madoka, Kyouya and Ryuuga look at her. Does her silence means that what Kyouya said was true? Does that means Kyouya just won his first fight against Yui? Then Yui shows reaction. She had that confused look on her while she scratch her cheek softly.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I do fall for him."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"She didn't denied it...", Madoka, Kyouya and Ryuuga said unison.

"To be honest, he's quite a good looking guy too. Not to mention his good attitude too.", Yui pointed out Dunamis's good pooints. If Dunamis were here, man, he must be blushing and surprised. Duh, this is Yui you're talking about. The most blunt, sarcastic and an unpredictable girl you ever met. To think that she can also fall for someone, the guy would be lucky and that is Dunamis.

"Of course, if you compare Dunamis with a cerain someone, he's not too plain unlike the other one~", Yui continue her sarcastic side.

"Y-You-!"

"And to think you would go so far to know my secret that even I didn't know, man, you're a one dangerous stalker...", Yui made a fake sad face which only made Kyouya embarrassed.

"Before this you stalk Madoka, and now you stalk me? What are you excatly, a full-fldge stalker? Shame on Kyouya...", Yui tried to act all motherly figure on Kyouya while Kyouya's face start turning redder and redder. Even Madoka's face start to turn red. She had forgotten that Kyouya once followed her before. Ryuuga stood there amused by their act.

"Now look what you done? You made the poor girl blushed like crazy...How troublesome...", Kyouya had it. He was pissed.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>The four of them are at Benkei's place. Yui was smiling to herself, eyes closed and arms crossed. Ryuuga who sat across Yui and beside Kyouya, sip his drink calmly without any care about what others do. Kyouya's face lay flat on his arms, on the table. Madoka, who sat beside Yui and across Kyouya, just laugh nervously at the sight of Kyouya in desperate and tired by the quarrle he had with Yui. He must be tired with all the things Yui said. Not to mention his voice hurts too.<p>

"You should really hold back Yui...", Madoka told the girl beside her. Yui just raise her eyebrow and shrugged.

"I'm merely stating the truth AND what's on my mind just now.", Yui proudly explain which made Madoka sweatdrop. She really give it all out huh? The four of them are currently eating dinner here except for Yui. She's choosing the take-out since she didn't like staying in closed area like these with many people.

Now that Madoka realized, Benkei's new restaurant had open faster than Benkei expected. It was great though. The space was wide and big enough for about 20 tables. It even had second floor. Benkei must be proud to have this restaurant. Right now, the four, or maybe three of them are having dinner here. Yui as usual, order a take-out. Just then, a waiter arrived with out food and Yui's food.

"Well, then. I guess I should go now...", Yui then pay the food at the counter and left with a wave her hand goodbye.

"Will she be alright?", Madoka ask them or more like to herself after Yui left the building. Kyouya just snort.

"Hah, she can take care of herself...with that sarcasm she had all the time.", Kyouya remark with Ryuuga nod in approval. Madoka just pout at them. They didn't know Yui well enough yet. Even if it's true that nobody dare mess around her, she's still a girl. Okay, young lady might be more suitable than girl.

"I hope she'll be alright out there...", she didn't know why but somehow she felt like something bad's going to happen.

* * *

><p>Outside was cold. The night air is far different from usual night in another city. It was cold and it's not even winter but the night always felt like on snowy days. Yui then look at her food and smile. At least when she get back home she had some warm food to eat. Just when Yui was a couple of blocks away from her apartment, a group of boys surround her. Yui didn't panicked though. She looked at them and immediately found out that these guys are the bullies that have been mentioned in the news all the time. Slowly she scan her surrounding and realized that this path she took, which people usually use when they got back home, is dead as if no one use it anymore. Talk about irony.<p>

"Do you guys have a problem?", she ask calmly. She wasn't scared. These guys didn't know yet who they're actually messing with. The bullies won't stand a chance with her. The bullies smirk but didn't say anything. She probably knew what they want so they didn't bother to tell. One of them just hand out his hand as if they expect Yui to give them money.

"How naïve of you guys...you'll regret for asking me something.", Yui smirk at them. She looked at them with deadly eyes which surprised the bullies. The sky got darker and lightnings can be seen from a far. That's the sign of raining, Yui thought.

"Bring it on jerks...show me what you got."

* * *

><p>Madoka jerk from seat. Not because of anything but the lightning made her surprised. Somehow she felt uncomfortable about it. Something happened.<p>

"You okay Madoka?", Kyouya ask, as he took one bit of his food. Ryuuga just look at her. Madoka on the other hand look at them, laughing nervously. The two boys were confused but they just shrugged it off. Madoka look outside, worried plastered on her face.

'Yui...', Madoka thought as rain slowly began to pour down.

* * *

><p>Yui walk down the path, slowly. She took out the bullies by herself. She can be a legend, Yui smile at the thought of that. But even so, she can't escape a bit injury. Though not too severe, her body couldn't take it. No one knew about her. Except for one person...<p>

"Yui?", she didn't even had to turn around to see who it was. Dunamis was there. She felt weak all of the sudden. He might do something later, she thought. Dunamis went closer to her and check on her recent injuries to which Yui immediately pulled away from him and start walking back to her apartment.

"It's nothing...don't worry to much.", she knew that reason won't be enough to convience him but at least she can assure him of something. All of the sudden she was carried and was placed at Dunamis's back. Before she could protest, he cut her off.

"I'm not hearing any more of your reasons. And I'm going to make sure you rest properly. No objections.". Yui was stunned. Then rain start to pour. As they went back to her apartment, Yui lowered her head. She was embarrassed. To be helped by someone like him. Of all people, why him?, she thought.

"...I hate you...", she mutter quietly but Dunamis just smile to himself.

"I know...". As they kept walking under the rain, a tear hid among the rain in the night. Yui cried for the first time at this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So how was it? Good? Haha, not! Yui cried? OMG!<strong>

**Find out why! Hahahaha~!**

**I love suspence~! xD**


	8. Chapter 7

~Choices In Life~

**Hi~! I'm back! Yeah, I know...It's been a freaking while since I've uploaded the previous chapter. (T^T) Sorry about that guys. Y'know, busy with schools and all especially when this year is your last year of high school.**

**So anyway, I've made you all wait for SO long that even if I apologize to you guys it won't be enough. So, please read this long (extra bonus about Yui and Dunamis and other 'things' hehehe) chapter. I hope this chapter can make up for you guys who are still loyal to this fic. By the way, I planned on making a fanfic about Yui and Dunamis after this fanfic's done...that is IF you want it and will like and review it. Kindly leave your answer after you guys done reading this chapter okay? Thank you.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Accident<span>

Madoka is still eating together with Kyouya and Ryuuga at Benkei's place. It was raining and even though her house isn't that far from here, she didn't want to take the chance. If Yui's right here now, she might have strapped her at the chair until the weather's fine. She look at the other two boys in front of her. Kyouya was looking elsewhere with that bored expression all over his face. Ryuuga on the other hand, show no changes at all. He had his arms cross and eyes closed. Yes, always had the cool attitude all the time.

Suddenly a thunder appear which made Madoka jerked up and tremble a little. The truth is she hated thunder. Not because of anything but it's about her family. The day when her parents died, she was at home. When she heard the news about her family died at that time, she had a nightmare. She saw at that place. The place where the accident happened. It was stormy outside. Thunder was all over the place. She saw her parent's car stuck in a traffic jam when suddenly she saw a huge thunder struck the cliff where the accident took place. Ever since then, she had trauma about thunder. No one else knew except for Yui.

"You're scared?", a voice snapped Madoka out of her thought. She look up to see Kyouya looking at her as well as Ryuuga. It took a while for Madoka to scan back what the question was.

"W-Why would you t-think that?", Madoka ask. She was stuttering. This is bad. She's pretty sure that Kyouya and Ryuuga can see it through.

"You're trembling.", Ryuuga point out. Madoka turn her gaze at her hands,on her lap and she was surprised. Her hands are trembling. When she look back at them, she realized that it's too late to lie to them. She let out a sigh and when she was about to tell them, a thunder appear again and that made Madoka yelp in surprise.

"M-Madoka?", Kyouya ask, with an unbelievable expression on his face. Ryuuga had the same expression as Kyouya too. Madoka look at them and pout.

"W-What? I just y-yelp. It's normal o-okay?", she told them. Seriously, what's wrong with yelping? Though she had to admit that it was embarrassing. Kyouya suddenly smirk.

"I never thought you could yelp like that. Guess you really are turning into a fine woman.". Madoka sat there surprised and felt like she just received a huge slap at her face. She look over to Ryuuga to see his reaction. He looked like he's holding his laugh. An irk formed at her forehead when Kyouya laugh at her.

"Geez, stop laughing already!", she exclaim out loud. Good thing that they're the only one in the shop now. If someone else were here, Madoka might have cover her face already.

"Hey chill. I was just kidding around. No need to be offended. Unless, you really didn't like my compliment?", he ask with his famous smirk. Madoka could feel her face heating up. Probably because of anger. Madoka pout and looked away from their gaze. She could hear Kyouya's chuckle and that didn't help her cool down at all.

"Kyouya-san, I think you've embarrassed her enough already.", Benkei's voice appear all of the sudden. Madoka turn to see Benkei holding a tray full of bowls and dirty dishes. The three of them sweatdrop at the sight of dishes and glasses pilled up at his tray and Benkei didn't even worried about the dishes that looks like it almost fall. You had to admit that he's an expert in this thing. Kyouya just shrug it off.

"Seriously, look at her face. It's all red because of you!", Benkei scold at Kyouya. Like a father towards his son. Benkei's starting to be more matured. At least now no one would saw Benkei rushing towards Kyouya to hug him anymore. Besides, it looks childish. They're adults now. It would be embarrassing to show it outside the public.

"Shame on you...", Ryuuga mutter with a smirk. Kyouya look at Ryuuga with a 'don't-you-even-mention-it' expression before he rolled his eyes and turn his gaze to somewhere else. Madoka took this chance to escape from them. Who knows what Kyouya will do after this. Madoka realized this from long ago that Kyouya have a habit of teasing people mostly Madoka which annoys her the most.

"Sorry guys but I have to go now.", Madoka told them and that caught their attention. Madoka realized that their expression had the same thing in common towards her. They were worried about her. Now that she remembered, the three of them all knew about her problem at home. She smile and wave her hand.

"Hey, no need to give me that looks guys. I'll be fine okay?", after that she went at the entrance. She look back at them one more time.

"You guys should be going too. It's getting late. So, see you later.", Madoka bid them goodbye before she went out of the shop with a smile. She heard them reply back and somehow she felt warm inside her. When she crossed the road, she could see lightning from far away. Madoka froze at her spot, scared that maybe a thunder might appear all of the sudden. To her relief, none came. Madoka was scared from when they were eating together until now.

"Now that I mention it...when Yui went back home, the rain began after a couple of minutes. Is she alright...?", Madoka ask herself. She was worried. Though she knew that Yui can just run back to her apartment, she can't help but felt nervous and scared. I need to check on her, she thought as she bagan to run towards Yui's apartment.

* * *

><p>"That idiot...", Kyouya mutter. Ryuuga just look at him at the corner of his eyes.<p>

"She didn't go straight home. She went somewhere else...", Kyouya eyed the ice inside his glass dangerously as if looking at it would melt it in seconds. Kyouya got up all of the sudden which caught Benkei's attention.

"Going back already Kyouya-san?", he asked while wiping the glasses he just washed. Kyouya went straight to the door and mutter,

"Not really. Just thinking about checking a stubborn cat...". After that he crossed the road and take the path where Madoka took just now. As he walk after Madoka, he looked behind to see Ryuuga following him from behind.

"Why are you following?"

"I'm not following you."

"They tell me why you wanted to check on Madoka too?", as soon Kyouya ask Ryuuga that, he shut his mouth. Kyouya just stood there waiting for his answer.

"I'm worried about her...that's all.", Ryuuga mutter as silent as possible but too bad Kyouya's sharp sense of hearing was able to hear it. Ryuuga noticed Kyouya's smirk and look away. Soon Kyouya turn around and he went back to searched Madoka.

"Tsundere.", Kyouya teased.

"Shut up.", Ryuuga mutter as he follow Kyouya.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, she quickly went inside the building. Good thing the thunder didn't appear or not, she may have stood froze outside, unable to move because of her weakness. She went to the elevator and noticed there's a notice on the elevator's switch stating that it's not working. Madoka let out a sigh and mutter,<p>

"So I need to use the stairs. Oh well, at least there's something than nothing...", Madoka went to the stairs and hope that she doesn't get tired when she reach the 5th floor. When she finally reached the 5th floor, she place both of her palm on her knees as she gasp for air.

"This is not my day...", Madoka mutter as she went inside the 5th floor hallway. She saw a list of residents staying on the floor with their own respective room number. There was only one name in the list, Hoshino Yui, Room 55. Madoka sweatdrop and let out a sigh. She remembered about what Yui told her that she's the one that asked the landlady to have the room on the 5th floor. She slowly went towards the end of the hallway. She hopes that she might not wake the other residents who lives downstairs.

As she continue to walk, she took the time to look her surroundings. She had to admit, it's pretty neat and clean for a hallway. Not many stayed at this floor since people said it's haunted. Suddenly, she could feel someone or 'something' looking at her from behind. Now Madoka began to wonder, does Yui went through this kind of feeling every time? Wow, Yui must be brave unlike Madoka, she's a cowards especially towards things like ghost and all. She quickly fasten her pace until she finally arrived in front Yui's room.

"Ugh, what should I do? Should I just knock? She must be asleep right now...", Madoka mutter quietly. If she can, she wanted to barged in and make sure that the creepy feeling disappear. Suddenly,

"Ah! Stop it!", Yui's voice appear all of the sudden which scared the hell out of Madoka until she yelp louder than the one she did when she's with Kyouya and Ryuuga.

'W-What the-', Madoka thoughts were interrupt by another voice. She could hear someone talking but she was certain it was a male voice. Madoka put her ear against the door so she could get a better hearing.

"Now, hold still okay? Don't even try to run away from it.", the male spoke.

"No! No! Not that thing! Not that thing!", Yui exclaim. Madoka swear that Yui has a very dangerous voice range. Better make a note of it in case she gets in trouble with Yui. But what in the world are those two talking about?

"Stop moving already. You're making this harder than I thought...", the male spoke again. Wait a minute. Are they doing something? Besides, that voice somehow sounds familiar. It's like the voice belongs to someone she knew somewhere. Madoka suddenly had the urge to eavesdrop even more. She knew that eavesdropping isn't nice but somehow she can't help but feel like she need to hear it. This conversation made her feel nervous and somehow her heartbeat didn't slow down at all.

'I might as well shut up...', Madoka thought. She looked behind her where she felt like someone was staring at her. '...and of course, the "creepy" feeling too.'

"Well, sorry about that, mister! But I'm not doing it!"

"Then you leave me no choice, Yui..."

"W-What are you doing? ! Get off of me! Ow! That hurts you know!"

"I should have known you wouldn't even bother to understand about this. You're a stubborn girl. Which of course, leave me no other choice but to be aggressive with you. Unless you let me do it, I'll be gentle and of course I can make the pain lessen. So how about it?". Madoka's face is currently redder than a tomato know. She didn't have a slightest clue about what are they talking about but somehow the conversation sounds very disturbing.

"Fine...do whatever you want...", Yui mutter but it was clear enough for Madoka. Madoka couldn't believe it. Yui agree about something? Is she out of her mind? The guy just taunt her! Madoka's head is filled with loads of questions. Somehow their conversation didn't give a freaking clue about what they're doing. Now for a bad news, for Madoka is, that they stopped talking.

'Why did you guys stopped talking? Yui! Scream or talk already for god's sake!', Madoka scream inside her head. She was dying to know what are they doing right now. If only Madoka had super strength right now, she might already knock down the door. Suddenly she felt like her ear have parted with the door.

"Madoka?", the male asked. Madoka froze at her spot. She didn't move an inch. She was scared. She was caught. What'll happen to her later? More importantly, the male's voice does belongs to someone she know. She look up to see,

"D-Dunamis?", Madoka stutter. Dunamis just look at her, with a questioning expression which is also on Madoka's face too. What's he doing here? But that doesn't matter, more importantly, what was he doing at Yui just now? !

"What are you doing on the floor? Come inside. It must be cold.", Dunamis extend his hand at Madoka. Madoka nervously took it and Dunamis pulled her up from the floor. Madoka look at Dunamis and wanted to ask why was he here? However, her mouth kept shut and silent. Even so, Dunamis can tell what she wanted to ask. Well, since her suspicious aura can be seen clearly around her.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'm just taking care of Yui here. Unfortunately, she won't listen to me and refuse to get a treatment...", upon hearing that, Madoka's suspicious aura disappear just like that.

"W-What happen?", Madoka ask, she was worried. Something did happened. She knew it. Dunamis just let out a sigh.

"She had a fight with, uh, well the usual guys. You know, the bullies...since I was near, I was kind enough to carry her back here and even offer to treat her.", Dunamis explain but he can see that Madoka isn't satisfied with that. She wants to know more.

"I'm pretty sure you heard our conversation, right?", this time it was Dunamis's turn to look at her with suspicious expression. Madoka sweatdrop and let out a nervous laugh. However, Dunamis's expression remains the same which caused Madoka to just tell the truth although deep inside her, she didn't want to.

"...I'm sorry...", Madoka apologize, ashamed with her actions. Ashamed of being caught just like that. Dunamis's expression soon was replaced with a warm smile and he pet her head.

"As long as you apologize.", Dunamis smile which made Madoka blush. After that, she smile at him.

"Now back to our previous topic, Yui's being ungrateful about my offer...it was so troublesome. And I was worried sick too..."

"Well, sorry about that!", Yui exclaim from inside which made Madoka and Dunamis look inside the room to see Yui covered in bandages, and seriously, it was a lot of bandages. She had a bandage on both of her arms, and at her forehead. There was a bandage at her leg but it looks like it wasn't done apply yet.

"Y-Y-Yui?", Madoka stutter. She was surprised to see her in those bandages. More importantly, Dunamis was the one who did all of those? Wow, Yui must have it tough. She hates it when people helped her. Yui likes to be independent. Madoka could see through Yui that she needs help and Madoka was the one that can help her.

"Madoka...help me...", Yui called her. Madoka sweatdrop and let out a nervous laugh when Yui did that. Who knew that Yui would ask for help. That's totally not her style. Dunamis on the other hand just went towards another room, leaving Yui and Madoka alone. Madoka took this chance to talk with Yui.

"What exactly were you thinking when you fight with the bullies? You know they're dangerous...", Madoka said, worried about Yui. Yui just let out a sigh.

"I didn't do anything. They're the one who picks a fight with me first.", Yui answer. Madoka shook her head, knowing that she won't get any answer by asking. She looks at the bandages on Yui that Dunamis applied on her.

'So it was this bandages Dunamis was trying to do...I really mistook it with something else...', Madoka thought.

"So...how was it when Dunamis put those bandages on you~?", Madoka whisper in Yui's ear, hoping that Dunamis won't hear any of this. Yui had a frown on her face. She's certainly didn't like this conversation.

"Hmph, that guy...offer treatment for me all of the sudden. Like I asked for his help...", Yui murmur. Madoka just giggle. Even though Yui said like that but deep down she appreciated that attitude of Dunamis. He was being kind to her all the time that she can't help but accept his kindness.

"Even so, you like it when he did that to you right~?", Madoka ask, teasingly.

"Hah! What kind of person are you, offering help to apply bandages? I don't need his help! Besides, I'm not that hurt. This thing is like a mosquito's bite. One more thing, why does he bothered himself by helping me? I'm just his friend.", Yui said. Madoka blink in surprised. Yui sure denied it badly. After all, she hard-headed. Suddenly Dunamis appear out of nowhere which surprised Madoka and Yui.

"Firstly, I helped you because you're injured from fighting. I'm not the type to just ignored an injured person. Secondly, you're the independent type. I'm 100 percent sure that you wouldn't even bother to ask anyone's help.", Dunamis told her with a serious expression. Madoka stood there speechless while Yui remain silent with her stubborn face.

"Besides, I'm helping you not just because you're my friend...", Dunamis cut off his words and sat beside Yui while holding the bandage on Yui's leg.

"...it's because you're my dearest friend I've ever had...", he said as he continue wrapping the bandage around her leg. Both Yui and Madoka was taken by surprised. Dunamis on the other hand continued wrapping Yui's leg. Madoka smile at the sight of Yui and Dunamis together. She could see that Yui is blushing right now.

"Well, I guess you'll be fine. Here I am, worried about you for nothing~!", Madoka tease and turn around to leave the room. Yui who was on the awkward mood with Dunamis, snapped. She turn and look at Madoka with her 'I'll-kill-you-later' expression. Madoka just giggled and look at Dunamis.

"I hope you can take care of Yui for me, Dunamis.", Madoka said. Dunamis just chuckle and nod. After that, Madoka excuse herself. As soon as she closed the door and faraway from Yui's room, she couldn't stop giggling. She can't wait to see Yui's reaction as she force her to spill the news at her.

* * *

><p>Dunamis had done wrapping the bandage on Yui's leg. They didn't say a thing when he wrapped her leg. After that, Yui remain silent, staring at the floor without interest while Dunamis went towards the kitchen to prepare drinks for the two of them.<p>

"Hey, Dunamis...", she call him when he's still preparing their drinks.

"Hm?"

"About earlier...when you were tending my injuries...", Yui said, unsure how to say it. She wanted to apologize to him for running away from him when he tried to tend her injuries. Dunamis came back with two mugs and handed one to Yui. It was a hot chocolate. Her favorite. She took a sip before she continue her sentence.

"I wanted to say sorry...", Yui admit, Dunamis was surprise when he heard that.

"I guess getting treatment really is something...I can't stand the most...", Yui admit. She must say it. Or else she might felt guilty and regret for the rest of her day. She drink some of her hot chocolate before she continue. She needs to calm down before she starts telling. After that, she continue her sentence,

"It scares me...you know, the whole thing about getting treatment. It made me remember...them. It...made me remember my-"

"That's enough. You don't need to tell me.", Dunamis cut her off. When she looked at him, she could see it in his eyes when their eyes met. He didn't want her to remember it. Her burden. Her pain. Her weakness. He didn't want Yui to remember all of those things that she had.

"You don't need to explain. I was the one who had to apologize. I should've realized that you hate getting treatment...so, I wanted to say sorry too.", Dunamis apologize as he look at her straight in the eyes. Yui look away, not wanting to meet his gaze. Dunamis let out a sigh and took the two mugs back to the kitchen.

"Why are you apologizing...?", Yui ask with a smile which made Dunamis looks a bit nervous. Yui was enjoying though to see the looks on Dunamis's face. She knew that Dunamis isn't the type to make mistakes and because he doesn't always make mistakes, he didn't have to apologize.

"Well...it's just, if I don't apologize to you, I might regret it for the whole day.". Okay, he had the same reason as her. That was not surprising. After he said that, he continue doing whatever he did at the kitchen that he didn't even bother about Yui's gaze on him for so long.

"That's weird thing for you to say...but thanks anyway..."

"Hm? You say something?"

"Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Madoka slowly walked downstairs. At least going downstairs isn't as hard as going upstairs. She didn't even had to hurry. As she walk, her mind wondered about her home. Will she be having her usual down mood when she's home? Will she be having the same nightmare again? Madoka let out a sigh. No use to avoid it. She has to face it every single day whether she like it or not. As she reached the 1st floor, she went outside to see it's raining again. Great, how can she go home now? She had no problem running back towards her house but...will she be safe?<p>

"Took you long enough...", a voice spoke. It surprised Madoka though that the voice belongs to no one other than Kyouya. What surprised her was he was right beside her, leaning on the wall when she exited the building. Plus, even Ryuuga was here. Seeing them both outside the building, leaning on the wall, each on both side of the building's entrance, they looked like they're guards on duty.

"W-What are you guys doing here?", Madoka ask, nervous. Did they followed her? Well because if they did, she has a lot of explanation to tell them. After all, she did say she'll went straight home after dinner with them. To see her out at the time like this somewhere else, she's really not lucky today.

"Kyouya saw you went somewhere else. So we followed you to see where you're going at the time like this.", Ryuuga explain without changing his gaze at the rain in front of him. Madoka froze. One word. Busted. That's what Madoka's facing right now. She just got caught by them for going somewhere else than home.

'Great. First it was with Yui and Dunamis and now it's with these two. How bad is my luck today?', Madoka thought. She can see in Ryuuga's eyes that he's worried. No matter how cold his expression is right now, Madoka can see it through. She changed her gaze at Kyouya this time. He was looking somewhere else too but somehow she couldn't read him.

"Were you guys...worried about me?", as soon she ask that, both of the male looked at her at the same time. Guess she was right. They were worried...she thinks. When Ryuuga look away and remained silent, Madoka was certain that she's 100% right about it.

"Worried about you? Yeah, right.", Kyouya said sarcastically. Kyouya went towards her with a pissed expression.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't worried at all. The reason why I followed you was because I want answers. Why didn't you go back home?", he ask, once again. Madoka was scared right now of course. Is she just going to say 'oh-I-was-checking-on-Yui-just-now-because-I-was-worried-about-her' just like that? Nu-uh. That's not going to work. Especially when you're dealing with this guy in front of her. Never mess with Kyouya. If you're messing with him then it's the same as messing with Yui.

"Um, you know, this isn't exactly the time to be talking about things like this. It's getting late so...you get my point right?", Madoka told him. However, Kyouya didn't move or seems like got affected by that excuse. Madoka was getting worried. What if he continues to force the answer out of her? That'll be bad.

"Ah, so at the time like this, talking is wrong while going somewhere else, is okay? Do I looked like I'll just buy that kind of excuse?", Kyouya said and ask at the same time.

'Damn it, Kyouya! All I wanted to do now is to sleep. I'm tired for god's sake!", Madoka thought.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is at the time like this? It's not safe.", Ryuuga said, behind her. Madoka didn't turn around. She knew where this is getting at. They're going to lecture her. Who do they think they are? Madoka can take care of herself. She doesn't need any help. She's a woman already. 22 years old! She's matured, brave and can think properly. She's not a child anymore and she's not even insane. Of course it's dangerous at the time like these but seriously, she can handle this kind of night.

"Hmph. Just let her be, Ryuuga. She won't listen to us. She won't even bother to understand...", Kyouya said. That left a great impact at her. She's hurt. Does she looks so incapable of taking care of herself? Does he have to look down on her that low? ! That's when Madoka snapped.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Stop looking down on me like I'm some kind of wimp! That's what you always think of other people. You always think you can do everything and always be the right one! I hate it! I hate that kind of attitude of yours, Kyouya! That's what make me hate you!", Madoka exclaim at the top of her lungs. She took a deep breath after that. Both Ryuuga and Kyouya's expression were surprised. They didn't expected her to outburst like that. Madoka realized that what she said was too much. When she saw that expression on his face, she didn't have the courage to see his face.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry Kyouya! !", Madoka apologizes as she run pass him and through the rain towards her home.

"Madoka!", she could hear him shout her name. She didn't care. All she care right now is to lock herself up. She was too much. She was angry towards him but she didn't expect to say such things to him. She couldn't control her anger. She felt bad now. But the problem is, she didn't like to be looked down so much like that. Kyouya's the reason she felt so hurt.

She doesn't need their help at all. In fact, she can take care of herself with no problem. She can be independent. But they just had to protect her and keeps her safe. She never wanted to be protected. She wants to be an independent person. If she can't even take care of herself until now, how can she face other problems out there alone?

Suddenly, she slipped and fall on a large puddle. The rain started to fall down heavily and her whole body is soaked. She tried to get up but she felt a sharp pain on her ankle. Great. Can this day get any more worse for her? Of all luck, why does she gets the bad one? She can feel her own tear fall down. She had enough of this. She doesn't understand it anymore. What's happening to her?

"Ginga...where are you...? I need you...badly...", Madoka plead to no one between her sobs. She couldn't take it. She doesn't need anyone. She doesn't need friends. All she need is...Ginga. He's the only one that knew what she's capable of. Ginga would understand. He will understand as soon as she tells him all of her problem.

CLANK

Madoka heard the noise behind her and a can roll towards her. When she look up, she saw one person from distant. Could it be Kyouya? She wanted to call for him but somehow her voice won't come out. Then she saw one more. Ryuuga? At first, she thought it were them but when more people appear, she realized it's not. In fact, they're the groups that you don't want to mess with. The bullies. Always appear on the main news in the city.

When they got closer, Madoka's eyes started to get blurry. The cold must have made her even more tired. She realized how stupid she was now. She realized that she really needs help. No matter how much she didn't need it, she can't help but feel like she needs it now. And then, she collapes on the puddle. Her energy has run out. Before she completely closed her eyes, she was certain that there's a fight happening in front of her. When the person in front of her was about to touch her, two people barged in the group and starts beating with everyone. Then, everything blacks out.

* * *

><p>Ginga woke up. He couldn't sleep. He wondered why though. Maybe because he's still worried about what to write to Madoka. He had a letter but he hasn't start anything to write. Usually he can easily write letter to his friends but to Madoka...well, she's more special than average friends. She deserves more better.<p>

"Argh...I can't be like these. I need to apologize...but apologizing in letter doesn't looks like an honest way.", he said. He wanted to say sorry in front of her. He went to his bag and took out the letter. Blank. He hasn't start writing yet. Maybe it'll be better if he just went and meet her. No need to write.

"No...I can't think like that. I need to be confident.", after that, he start writing, carefully with each words. Thoughts of Madoka running around his mind, wondering about what will her reaction and reply would be after he sent her this letter.

* * *

><p>Madoka felt her body shifted a bit. She open her eyes slowly to see that she's moving. But she's not walking at all. Then she realized it was someone else, carrying her along. What surprise her is that the person who carried her is Kyouya.<p>

"K-Kyouya? W-What are you doing here...?", her small voice ask. She can barely talk normally. All she can do is mumble or mutter something. Good thing her head is near his ear. Wait? Whoa, she didn't realized that her face was so close with his. If she had energy, she would have punched him already but all she can do is blushing till the very end.

"We chased after you.", a voice spoke from beside her. It was Ryuuga looked pretty much injured with severe bruises. What happen to him?

"Ryuuga...? What's wrong...with you? You have brui-"

"Stop speaking already. You're tired. So just rest.", that made Madoka completely shut her mouth up. She didn't want to have another lecture.

"Tell me...what happen?"

"When we chased after you, we saw the bullies came out of an alleyway and started to follow you from behind. We saw those guys about to do something at you. That's when we came barged in and beat them up.", Ryuuga explain without even bothering the rain. Madoka kept silent and slowly looked at Kyouya. She felt guilty again. She made them involved in her problem. She made them involved in the fight.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Save your apologies for later.", Kyouya cut her off. Madoka wasn't surprised to hear him say that. She understands why Kyouya was angry. She won't deny that he's mad with her. As soon they arrived in front of her house, he put her down. When she looked at him, she gasp.

"Kyouya, what happen to you? You...looked more awful than Ryuuga...", Madoka reached her hand to his face and Kyouya wince a bit. He had more bruises than Ryuuga but he looks fine. No swollen but a lot of bruises.

"Actually this guy here is the one that beat almost everyone in the group. I didn't help at all.", Ryuuga bluntly said that which made Kyouya glare deadly at him. However, Ryuuga didn't flinch at all. When Kyouya saw Madoka looked at him, he looked away.

"Are you just gonna let us stay out here or what?", Kyouya ask. Madoka blink twice. What is he talking about? Madoka tilt her head and look at Ryuuga. He just let out a sigh.

"What he's trying to say was, we're staying here with you."

* * *

><p>Yui woke up. She quickly got up and went towards her bathroom. She wasn't feeling well and she was feeling uncomfortable. She went to a sink and she began to vomit. When she look at the sink, her eyes widen. Blood. Her blood. Then she start vomiting again.<p>

"Yui...", a voice startle her. She look beside her to see Dunamis with a worried expression.

"Dunamis...I, this is...I didn't kne-"

"It's okay. Don't panic. You'll be fine. I'll go take your medicine.", with that, Dunamis leave the bathroom and went to take her medicine. Yui took a deep breath each time and she start vomiting again.

"...I hate this...", Yui mumble. She felt her stomach was twisting all over her body. When she felt like her stomach's getting better, she washed her whole face again and again. She needs to stay calm. After that, she slowly drag herself back to her bed where Dunamis was waiting for her.

"How do you feel?", he ask. Yui just shook her head slowly. It's always like this. Whenever she's done vomiting, her body suddenly became weak. Dunamis took the medicine at her bedside table and hand it to her before giving her a glass fill with water. Yui was reluctant at first about taking the medicine but when she saw Dunamis's calm feature, took the medicine and slowly relax.

"...I hate medicine...", Yui mutter.

"It's okay. You're not that scared towards medicine right?", Dunamis said as he put the glass away. Yui just snort and began covering herself with her blanket but she didn't fall asleep immediately. At the same time, Dunamis sat at the edge of her bed near her.

"Just rest okay? I'll be here until you sleep. Sounds good?", he ask with a smile while Yui just look at him, emotionless. Then she turn her body to the other side so that she wouldn't face him.

"Don't peak or I'll beat you tomorrow. You know how much I hate it when people stare at me when I'm sleeping or taking a nap.", Yui warn and Dunamis chuckle after that.

"I'll make sure of that.". Then the room turn quiet. Yui could hear his breathing and somehow she could feel her face heating up all of the sudden. Yui made a frown. This situation she's in right now was...disturbing.

'I hate this too...', she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! Oh, and before I forgot! I've done making designs for Hoshino Yui! Her hairstyle, her cloth design and pretty much all about her details. Haha! And again, I'm REALLY SORRY about not updating this fic for a long time. I'll be honest that I'm kind of lazy which isn't nice of me! (T^T) <strong>

**By the way, about the cover...I make a mistake! Hahahaa...sorry... It was done when I suddenly remembered that in this fanfic, they're freaking adults! AND I realized that I 'unexpectedly' draw them so young. (Their appearance are the same like in Beyblade episodes.) They looked like...teens. Yui was the only one that looks like an adult. I HAVE TO DO ANOTHER COVER AGAIN! !**

**I've decided to draw all the characters in adult version. You guys who watched beyblade (of course you guys watched it) already knew how they looked like when they're still teens. And yeah, I'll be drawing Yui both in adult version (24 years old) and teen version (16 years old)in my deaviantART account. It's not done yet but I will put it there.**

**Oh, and do review this chapter~! I'm also eager with your answers about Yui and Dunamis fanfic. All you need to do is click the review button down there. I'll be waiting~! (^_^)**


	9. Chapter 8

~Choices In Life~

**By the way, I've changed a bit of the words on chapter 4. It's up to you guys to watch it or not. It's just the Kyouya part. I've realized he's being a bit too OOC. So I might as well changed a bit. Oh, and even chapter 5 too. About Madoka's family problem. I wrote from before that only Yui knew but I've changed it to those who are close to her. Haha, yes. A LOT of mistakes.**

**Anyway, thank you for being a patient reader and please, enjoy this chapter~! xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Ginga's Letter<span>

Madoka let out a relieving sigh. She felt refreshed after taking a hot bath. It certainly hit the spot. After all she did wade through the rain before she was saved by Kyouya and Ryuuga. Not to mention that she blacked out while Kyouya carried her back home too. Her mind suddenly filled with images of Kyouya. He saved her. He's the one that beat the bullies more than Ryuuga did. Before she went to take bath just now, Ryuuga was on time to tell her that Kyouya was pissed when he saw the bullies about to do something. Madoka noticed that her face turns red from blushing. Then she throw herself on her bed so that hopefully her blush would fade away.

"Does he...really felt that way?", Madoka ask herself. Her mind went back to what Kyouya said to her before.

"_Took you long enough..."_

"_Worried about you? Yeah, right."_

"_To tell you the truth, I wasn't worried at all. The reason why I followed you was because I want answers. Why didn't you go back home?"_

"_Ah, so at the time like this, talking is wrong while going somewhere else, is okay? Do I looked like I'll just buy that kind of excuse?"_

"_She won't listen to us. She won't even bother to understand..."_

"_Madoka!"_

"_Save your apologies for later."_

"_Are you just gonna let us stay out here or what?"_

All of those words rang through her head. Somehow it proves her that he did worried about her and...it shows how stupid she was for not realizing it. She got up from laying and stare at nothing. She feels guilty for not realizing how worried he was and how ungrateful she was when she said those things at him.

"_I hate it! I hate that kind of attitude of yours, Kyouya! That's what makes me hate you!"_

Remembering those words makes her want to cry. She was being selfish and too emotional that she didn't even think about others feelings. Hate. She said the same thing like that to Ginga as well. She wanted to apologize but Kyouya might still be angry with her. Even so, she won't run away. She won't hide from him. She will say sorry no matter what.

Madoka got up and went downstairs slowly. Her ankle wasn't fully healed but she manage to walk by herself without any help. While walking down the stairs, her thoughts went back to where Ryuuga told her that Kyouya and himself are staying with her for now own. Of course, Madoka objected the idea but somehow she couldn't. With proof that she couldn't handle things by herself stated by Ryuuga, she had no choice but to accept their idea. Good thing that her family's house was big and had a spare room for guest.

As she reached the last step, she went to Kyouya and Ryuuga's room. When she went inside, she didn't see anyone. No sight of Kyouya nor Ryuuga. When Madoka took one step inside the room, she heard Kyouya's voice,

"You're finally done, Ryuuga. Now would you hel-", his words were cut off when he saw someone he didn't expected to see. Both of them were surprised to see each other. Kyouya was surprised because he thought the one at the door was Ryuuga but it turns out to be Madoka. While Madoka was surprised because of two things. First because she saw Kyouya all of the sudden. The second reason was because she saw him, shirtless.

"K-K-K-K-Kyouya! ?", Madoka stutter. She just had to stutter. She turn around while placing both her palm to her cheek. Just to hide the blush. She wasn't supposed to feel like these since she had once saw him shirtless and even applied bandages on him while he was unconcious. (A/N: You know, the first season after he was beaten by Doji). Now that she remembered, that time she was still a kid. Of course she doesn't feel embarrassed. They're adults now and of course the reaction changed as well.

"What do you want?", he ask with his arms crossed. Madoka turn around to face him and took a deep breath. She needs to stay calm. When she look at him in the eyes, her face turns red again. She can't do it. Not when he's currently shirtless. It's embarrassing.

"B-Before that, can you please wear something first?", she told him.

"I can't.", he bluntly said it which made her sweatdrop. O...kay. He can't put his cloths on? If he doesn't have hands, she might be able to accept that kind of excuse but he had hands and he can just put it on with no problem at all.

"I know your cloth and Ryuuga's cloth are washed right now but I'm pretty sure my father's clothes are fit for you guys. So just put it on!", Madoka sternly order him. She didn't even realized that all her nervous feeling are gone just like that.

"And I'm telling you I can't. Not until I've done applying those bandages!", Kyouya said roughly, losing his temper. Bandages? That really piqued her interest. She looked over his bed and saw some bandages scattered on it. Kyouya blush when Madoka look over to his bed and looked away. Madoka noticed that he couldn't do it himself.

"Want me to help?", she asked.

"Why do you want to help?"

"Because you looked like you're having a problem with those bandages...", she said. Kyouya just snort, looking away.

"Do I looked like I need your help?", he ask, looking back at her. There was a short silence filling the whole room when Madoka decided to break it by saying,

"Yes.", after that, she drag Kyouya towards his bed and took the bandages. Kyouya on the other hand, struggle of course but somehow he fails. Only God knows why. Then she pushed him on the bed in a sitting position so that she can apply the bandages on him easily.

"Now stay still. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not and don't even think of running away. Got that?", Madoka told him while measuring the bandage. Good thing it's enough for her. Usually people just put it on themselves without checking it properly. When Madoka starts putting those bandages on his left arm, Kyouya pull away to his right. Madoka glare at him before trying it again. And again, he pull it to another way. That really ticks her off. Even so, she tried one more time but the same thing happen again. This whole thing last for a while until Madoka felt like she's going to burst.

"Will you stop pulling away your arm! ? I'm trying to put these bandages on you! So stay still!", Madoka said in a rough tone. When she tried to put it again, Kyouya continue moving his arm from it.

"I said, stay still!", Madoka exclaim.

"And I said, I don't need your help!", Kyouya reply back. Madoka was furious. She couldn't believe that Kyouya could be THIS stubborn. Madoka took a deep breath before trying it once more. She won't give up. She WILL put those bandages on him without any trouble. But again, Kyouya continue to avoid it. He was enjoying it. He's trying to tick her off. That was her last straw of course. Madoka suddenly tackled him until he completely lay on his bed with Madoka above him.

"Seriously Kyouya! I'm trying to help but why are you being so stubborn! ?", Madoka said, frustrated with his games. Kyouya looked uncomfortable but at the same time, he had that usual annoyed expression. Just when Madoka was about to lecture him more, Kyouya saw an opening before he smoothly switchs place with Madoka. Now she's below him while he was above her. Madoka tried to get up but Kyouya's strong arms, pushing both her shoulders against the bed, were quite strong and hard to move.

"How do you feel now huh?", Kyouya ask, his cold expression plastered on his face. Madoka squirm beneath him. She has no time for all of this. No matter how much she tried to free herself from him, Kyouya's strong arms prevented her from getting away.

"Frustrated? Or maybe angry? Then let me tell you something.", Kyouya said. As he lean his face closer to her ear, Madoka close her eyes. She couldn't predict what'll happen next. What's he going to do? When he was close enough to her, she could feel his breath against her ear. She's certain that her ear is turning red.

"Those feelings you feel right now...it's the exact same feeling I felt when I knew you didn't went straight home.", he told her. With that, Madoka stopped squirming. Did she just heard it right? Kyouya pull his face away and their eyes locked with each other. Was he telling her the truth? If he was, then...

"Does that mean...you...were worried about me?", Madoka ask softly. However, Kyouya remain silent but that just proves Madoka right. He was telling the truth. His eyes didn't show any sign of lies at all. None of them knew how long have they've been in the same position. Somehow Madoka couldn't take her eyes away from his own. His beautiful blue eyes were so captivating. Then they heard a cough coming from the door. Both of them look at the door to see Ryuuga leaning at the door frame.

"I'm just going to take something here and I'll be off.", he said, bluntly along with his expressionless face. As soon as he got the thing he wanted to take, he went out from the room. Not before he said,

"Don't mind me. Do carry on.", and just like that, he left the room leaving both Madoka and Kyouya stunned and speechless on the bed. Madoka slowly turn her face towards's Kyouya's face. He had an irritate expression. Before Madoka could say anything

"RYUUGA! !", Kyouya's voice echoes throughout the whole house.

* * *

><p>Madoka woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She slowly got up from her bed and blink her eyes. Her eyes were heavy and if she could, she wanted to resume her sleep and forget about work. She felt like she wanted to skip work today but she ignored the thought. Yui might be waiting for her right now.<p>

"No choice huh...?", after that Madoka slowly went to the bathroom and she immediately realized that her ankle no longer hurts. She smile to herself and went to the bathroom. After a long bath, she wore her usual oufit. When she went downstairs, her mind suddenly remembered her two friends who stayed at her home.

"Might as well checked on them first.", Madoka said as she change her path towards their room. When she arrived in front of the room, she slowly turn the doorknob hoping that they aren't awake by the sound it made. She peak her head inside the room and scan the dark room. The curtains part away slightly, giving entrance for the sunshine rays in the room. She saw Kyouya and Ryuuga still asleep on their own beds. Ryuuga slept with his left side on the bed, facing the wardrobe. Kyouya slept with his back on the bed. The sunshine lit up a bit at Kyouya's place which made Madoka blush as soon as she gaze on his sleeping face.

She closed back the door and went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. She decided to bake some pancakes more than usual. Well, it's for the other two after all. She's pretty sure that they would go to Benkei's place to eat if she didn't prepare any breakfast for them. When she's done, she place it on the table before taking a plate and placed one of the pancake and covered it with honey.

"_Itadakimasu_.", sha said before eating it. It didn't take her a while to finish her pancake. When she's done, she bring her her dish to the sink and washed it. She look at the clock on the wall. It's 7.10 am. Still early. Usually she opened her shop at 8.00 am but she always went to the shop early since Yui arrived at 7.30 am. Don't want to keep her waiting.

"Wait, where's the key? Oh right, it's in my room.", she went to her room and took the keys in a small shelf on her table. When she was about to go to her work, she looked at the room where Kyouya and Ryuuga are staying. She remembered back where she didn't have the chance to apologize to him last night. Maybe she could right now. She went to their room and slowly went towards Kyouya's bed and kneel down. His sleeping face looks so peaceful and Madoka couldn't help but smile to herself. Before she wanted to apologize, she took a deep breath first.

"I know that you can't hear me now and that I'm late at telling you this but at least I tried right? So, I wanted to say sorry...", Madoka whisper as softly as she can so that she didn't wake them up.

"I'm sorry...for worrying you and...for troubling you and Ryuuga. Mostly you of course.", she continued. When she looked up to see his sleeping face, he made no reaction which tells her that he's not going to wake up at any time sooner. He's asleep right now, what do you expect to see idiot?, Madoka thought to herself before leaving the room and head to work. After a couple of seconds passed, Kyouya slowly open his eyes and eyed the door where she just closed it.

"Idiot..."

* * *

><p>Madoka walk down the street towards her shop, hoping that Yui's there already. She can't stand being alone when she open up the shop. Speaking of alone, she just realized that she didn't feel any bad things when she's at her home just now. She didn't encounter nor felt the depressed aura when she woke up nor unmotivate feeling when she cooked.<p>

She stopped her tracks and looked back behind her, where she took her path to work. Wonder why? Why didn't she felt it like she usually did from before? Maybe, just maybe...because there was Kyouya and Ryuuga?, she thought as she continue walking down the street. Then she spot Yui leaning beside her shop's entrance.

"Yui! Good morning!", Madoka greet from afar as she fasten her pace. Yui who was drinking her soda, looked up and waved her hand in reply. Soon, Madoka was in front of her, gasping a bit for running towards her.

"Geez, you didn't have to run. It's not like I'm going to leave you or something.", Yui said before she gulp down the last drop of her soda. Madoka just laugh nervously as she opens the B-Pit's door. When they were inside the shop, Madoka flick the lights switch and the whole room lit up. Yui was checking the shelves while Madoka turn on another switch in another room. After that, Madoka went back to the counter and saw Yui rearrage the beyblade's wheel in the shelves.

'Wonder should I tell her...?', Madoka thought. Would it be a good idea to told Yui that both Kyouya and Ryuuga stayed in her house? Bet she would burst up...but it's not like she could hide it from her forever. Might as well be honest.

"Uh, Yui?"

"Hm?", she respond casually while Madoka stood in front the counter, facing Yui's back.

"I wanted to tell you something but...promise not to be mad?", Madoka ask, nervously.

"Hm." Madoka sweatdrop at her response. Okay what does that mean? Yes or no? Well, whatever. She just want to get this over so she wouldn't have to face this kind of talk in the future.

"Uh, you see...it's that...both Kyouya and Ryuuga...they..", her words slowly die down as she tried searching for the right words to speak.

"What about them?", Yui ask without looking at her.

"They...", she could feel her heart beating slowly now. It really creates a suspense feeling inside her. She shouldn't be feeling like that at all. She took a deep breath before she continue,

"Actually, I decided to let those two stayed at my house."

Silence. It feels like no sound exist anymore between them. Yui look at Madoka with her bored expression while Madoka tried her best to put on her brave expression though in the inside, she was scared as hell. What she didn't expect was that Yui was smiling at her. Wait? Why was smiling at her? Does that mean she's fine with it? No, it couldn't be. Yui put the last three wheels before facing Madoka back, still with that smile.

'Seriously...?', Madoka was scared now. This is not the Yui she knew would react...or maybe she's playing along?

"Madoka...", Yui call for her as she place her hands on both Madoka's shoulder. Something's not right...

"Would you care to repeat that~?", Yui ask in a creepy way, still with that smile of her along with a dangerous aura coming out of her.

'I KNEW IT! !', Madoka thought.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat on 'his' bed. His mind was full with things that happened before. Like when he came back to Metal City. Everything changes. People change, even him. He let out a sigh as he lay back to his bed. It was weird when he suddenly had this feeling of coming back here. He could have been training right now, somewhere out there...and all of the sudden, he came here.<p>

'Damn it. I'm thinking too much...', he thought as he shift his position to another comfortable position to lie down. Just as he was about to get a rest, his mind wandered back about things around him. Especially this house which he and Ryuuga are currently staying. The story that Madoka told him before came back to his mind. It must have been hard for her to live in this huge house all alone. Suddenly, a random pillow was thrown at him and hit at his face.

"What the-? !", before he could even finished his sentence, he saw Ryuuga with a pancake hanging in his mouth.

"Get your lazy butt up. Madoka makes some breakfast for us.", and just like that, he left the room while nibbling the pancake in his mouth. Kyouya was annoyed by that action Ryuuga did. He threw the pillow just to tell him that? Kyouya swore he's going to pay for that. Even so, he got up and went towards the kitchen. He saw Ryuuga drinking some tea. When Ryuuga saw him, he point at another pancake on the table, motioning that's for him.

"She really didn't have too...", Kyouya mutter as he sat down and start eating the pancake. Ryuuga just sip his tea, completely ignoring Kyouya. Kyouya just sat at his chair and eat the served pancake. It was good but he didn't want to admit it especially when he's in front of Ryuuga right now. Kyouya looked at the wall clock as he munched the pancake. It's 9.00 am already.

"Hey," Kyouya call Ryuuga and he opens one of his eyes at him.

"What?"

"When will Madoka come back?", he ask indifferently. He didn't want Ryuuga to suspect or even THINK that he's worried about her.

"How the hell should I know? I was sleeping at that time when she got out. Besides, do I even LOOKED like I care?", he ask.

"...good point..."

"Hmph. Why do you ask?".

"It's nothing. I wanted to go out until, whenever I feel like I want to come back. I just want her to know that so she doesn't panic about my whereabouts when she got back.", Kyouya told him.

"Why not go and meet her at the B-Pit? You can just tell her and at the same time, you can just roam around wherever you like.", Ryuuga told him. Kyouya thought about it and agrees. He got up and was getting ready to go out. When he got out, he couldn't help but feel as if there's something bound to happen at the B-Pit but he just shake that feeling away.

Kyouya saw Madoka and Yui at the counter. Something looks wrong, he thought as he went closer and closer to the B-Pit. When he enters the shop, he could see that Madoka tense up.

"K-Kyouya!? W-W-What are you doing here!?", she exclaim. Kyouya just shrug and went nearer to them.

"Is it wrong for me to be here?", as he ask that, he could see that Madoka avert her eyes from him to Yui and again and again. What's wrong with her? When he turn his gaze at Yui, he understood. Somethings not right. He couldn't see her face since her back was facing him.

"Hey, sarcastic lady. What's wrong with you?", Kyouya ask, nonchantly. Madoka looked at him as if she's trying to tell him 'take-it-back!' but like he care. Suddenly he felt a gruesome aura around him. When Yui turn her face around, Kyouya almost took a step back.

"Kyou...ya...!", Yui spoke his name in a creepy way and Kyouya didn't like that.

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!", she exclaim and jump to tackle him.

"WHAT THE!?"

During their fighting, Madoka desperately tries to break their fight but in the end she couldn't. She was too afraid to interfere so she just stay behind the counter.

* * *

><p><span>-After 1 hour had pass-<span>

The two pant for air after their fight. Yui still had that pissed expression while Kyouya just glare at her. Their aura made passersby outside the shop quicken their pace and ignore them. Madoka on the other hand was scared and angry. Why? Because those two have made a mess at her shop and no kids even dare stepping inside the shop.

"W-What the h...hell...is wrong with you?", Kyouya said while panting. Yui just glare at him and looked away. Kyouya was pissed. How could she ignored him? After attacking him all of the sudden, she gives him the cold shoulder now. Madoka let out a sigh and went to Yui.

"Hey Yui, why don't you go and take a rest first. I'll take care of this mess..."

Yui looked at Madoka from the corner of her eyes before walking down to the basement, that is before she looked at Kyouya.

"Make sure YOU helped Madoka in cleaning this mess. I'm pretty sure you don't mind helping her if you're in that 'oh-so-over-protective' mode until you even stay at her house.". Kyouya looked at Yui's figurine before he looked at Madoka next.

"You told her?", he ask and Madoka nod slowly. He let out a sigh and began picking up a couple of packet box that were scattered on the ground.

"Are you...mad at me?", Madoka ask. Kyouya looked at her and saw that she was looking down on the floor.

"Not really. It's not like I'm bothered by that.", he told her while bringing the things that were scattered on the ground to the counter. He understood why would Madoka do that. She was nervous. Who would not feel that way when someone suddenly decided to stay at their home without a notice.

Madoka then went to the counter and took the packet boxes to put them back in the shelves. Minutes passed by and they did not talk to each other. It was weird and awkward but somehow Kyouya was comfortable with it. Though he did not like the thoughts that Madoka might still be angry with him. She did say sorry to him before she went to work just now...but that was indirect.

"U-Um, Kyouya. About last night...I,"

"...", he knew what she was trying to say.

"It's that...I, still haven't say...you know. I just wanted to say-"

"Your welcome.", that took Madoka by surprised from the look on her face. Kyouya put the last items on the counter before looking at Madoka.

"I've heard you said thank you before at our rooms when I was sleeping, or so you thought I was...". Madoka blushed when Kyouya said the last one.

"Y-Y-You heard that?", she stutter, embarrassed. Kyouya chuckled and cross his arms on the counter with a smirk. Madoka's face was getting brighter and had to look away from him.

"S-So, you...forgive me...?", she ask, still looking somewhere could see how bright her face is now.

"Not entirely...I'm still mad you know...", Madoka looked guilty when he said that,

"...but I guess what's past should stay as past. No need to look back again. Hope you're happy, shorty."

Madoka looked at him with angry eyes. Then it was their turn to fight though it was not as bas as the previous fight. Without their notice, Yui was staring at them. It's been a while since she looked at them and she was surprised that those two have not noticed her...especially Kyouya.

"Well, I guess it's better for her to have those two in her house..."

* * *

><p>"So you'll be back late?", Madoka ask her green hair friend. He nod while walking to the entrance.<p>

"When will you come home?"

"Not so sure...but I promise not before midnight.", Kyouya assure her. Madoka smile and nod. She wanted to know where is he going but she was scared that he might get angry with her for prying into his business.

"Where are you going?", Yui ask, who was sitting behind the counter with a cola can in her hand.

"None of your business, sarcastic lady.", Kyouya shot Yui a glare to which she didn't flinch at all.

"Ooh, how scary! Not! It's not like I wanted to know but Madoka is.", Yui told him. This time, it's Madoka who flinch when Kyouya looked at her, still with his glare. Sometimes, Madoka swear that Yui can read people's mind, especially her. Kyouya let out a sigh and left, not before telling her the answer.

"Somewhere peaceful...", and just like that, he left the shop. Now it was Madoka's turn to shot Yui a glare. Yui just raised her eyebrows when Madoka stomp off to the basement, furious.

"Why does everyone gave me a glare? What am I? A glare collector?", Yui ask herself before sipping the last drop of cola.

* * *

><p>"Why the sudden hurry Madoka? It's not like those two are going to leave the house.", Yui ask while opening her last cola can. Madoka shut the door to her shop before facing Yui.<p>

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're hungry right now. Especially Ryuuga...", Madoka said. Yui looked at Madoka with a questioning face.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I don't know...maybe because he looked like one?", Madoka said innocently.

"..."

"?"

"I swear Madoka...if you were born without an innocent face that you're wearing on right now, Ryuuga might kill you already..."

After saying goodbyes to each other, Madoka quickly went to her home. When she got there, she went inside only to see Ryuuga taking a nap on a couch.

"I'm back, Ryuuga. Anything happened while I'm gone?", she ask and went towards him.

"Not really. Kyouya left this morning, I took in some letters in your mail box and that's all.", he said indiferently. Before, she went to her room, Ryuuga's hand shot up to her face which caused Madoka to stop.

"A letter for you. Not sure who gave it but it clearly shows that it's for you.", Ryuuga told her and she took it. He was right, she thought. The letter only shows her name and her address.

"Thanks Ryuuga. If you need me, I'll be in my room.", with that she was gone from Ryuuga's sight.

When Madoka arrived to her room, she switched on the light and fan before sitting down at her desk. Wonder who gave it? She quickly open the letter and saw the writer's name. Madoka froze from her seat. It was him.

"Ginga..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I know, I know. It's been a while- wait, scratch that, a LOT of while since I last updated the last chapter. I'm so evil, yes I know. My arm is better already though the doctor said my bone has a crack on it. (Duh, like I care...)<strong>

**Anyway, I'll be honest. My arm was already better long ago until another thing happened. A FLOOD IN MY HOUSE. Awesome right? It's not really bad. It's just the water came down through the ceiling of my room.(insert cricket sound) And my comp got hit by those water. All the furnitures in my room had to throw away and my comp need to be checked. (T^T) My poor comp. I didn't even bother saving all my fanfic stories in a thumbdrive. Genius...**

**It sounded like an excuse but seriously no. Other than the flood, I had to take an examination. An IMPORTANT one I tell you. I had to study like freaking hell to not fail in any subjects or not, I might get into any university. (sigh) Life is hard. **

**Besides, I'm not perfect. I can't do everything as fast as lightning. I'm sucks at writing too and trust me, there might be a lots of grammar mistakes since I typed this chapter as fast as I can that I didn't even bother to check since I'm worried about you guys who read this fanfic from the first chapter until now.**

**So anyway, that's all I can type here. Kindly leave a review which is just below there! Thank you~!**


	10. Chapter 9

~Choices In Life~

**So, here's the next chapter people~! Oh yeah! Somehow, I feel pumped up to write this fanfic even more. Wonder why though? Well, maybe it's because I've changed the storyline a bit? Or a lot? It's true though that I've changed the storyline. I made a new one. Because the old was was washed ashore somewhere in the house. Hahahaha~! My writing on that paper is all...gone, along with the old storyline.**

**Btw, I'm free! OMG! The last paper is finished! Argh! And I'm free! I've got 3 month of free time until my results came out. Woohoo~! And then another 3 month to get into a university! Haha, after this fanfic, maybe I'll go do that fanfic in asianfanfic...I've ignored that fanfic too long...as well. (=.=)**

Chapter 9: A Special Place

Madoka stare at the letter she put on her desk. She had opened it but did not have the courage to read it. She was scared. She was scared of what Ginga had wrote. He could have wrote that he was dissapointed in her attitude before. Or maybe he is still angry about what had happened...but then again, if he really is angry, why bother writing a letter? Madoka suddenly had the courage back to her. Just when she's about to read it, she remembered what Yui said long ago,

"_Have you forgot that he'll promise to send letters?"_

Now that she remembered, Ginga is the type to keep his promise to people, no matter how conflict his relationship with the person. She lost hope. Ginga might wrote the letter to her just because he had promised her. What if he is still angry about it? Madoka slowly put down the letter on her desk before letting out a sigh.

"Why do I always think so NEGATIVE!?", Madoka yelled as she messed her hair. When she calmed down, she decided to take a bath only to see Ryuuga leaning at her door frame, arms crossed with one of his eyebrow raise. Silence surround the two until Madoka's face turns bright.

"D-Did you...just saw that...?", she ask quietly. Ryuuga just nod his head. How embarrassing, she thought. When she realized that Ryuuga is still at her door frame, she knew that he wants something.

"A-Anyway, do you need something?", she ask as she regain her composure.

"I'm hungry..."

"..."

"...I'm serious..."

"Okay, okay. I'll go make something. Why don't you go take a bath while I prepared something?", she said as she got up and went towards the kitchen. Ryuuga just followed her from behind.

"Don't you need help?", he ask and Madoka stopped her tracks. Did he just offered some help? Okay, that is so unexpected. Ryuuga would never offer help to anyone and seriously, ANYONE! Madoka looked at him. She wanted to ask whether he was serious in offering help but decided to put it aside because he might get pissed.

"Don't worry about it. I can do it. You must be tired from taking care of my house while I was away. Not to mention you were all alone. Just leave the cooking to me while you get yourself clean!", with that she pushed Ryuuga from behind to his room and then she went to the kitchen.

"Hm, what should I make today?", she ask herself as she stood there. After a couple of seconds thinking, she decided to make spaghetti. She then checked in some cabinets for the ingredients and when she had gather them all, she began cooking. As she cooked, she did not realized someone came into the kitchen.

"So what are you cooking?", a voice ask which surprised Madoka. She turned around to see Kyouya at the dining table.

"H-How did you came in?", she ask, still with that surprised face on.

"You got a spare key right? I took it.", he told her and went to her refrigerator to drink.

"Ah, is that so?"

While Kyouya sat at a dining chair, drinking his water, Madoka thought for a while and remembered that she did have a spare key. Which means...

"You just took it!?", she exclaim which surprised Kyouya that he choke on his water.

"Did you have to surprise me!?", after that, the two of them continue to quarrel with each other that they didn't notice Ryuuga just passed the dining room, muttering to himself how noisy can those two can be. After quarreling and eating dinner, Madoka went to her room and stare at the letter on her desk. Just by seeing the letter scares her.

"I'll just read it tomorrow with Yui then. I might be okay if she's with me... Ginga wouldn't mind waiting a reply for another couple of days right?", she told herself as she went to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

><p>"So what you're trying to say is, you wanted to read the letter with me so that you're nervous feeling would disappear and at the same time, you wanted my opinion as well. Is that right?", Yui ask, leaning back at her chair. Madoka and Yui are both at the basement in the shop. Madoka told Yui about the whole thing when she got the letter. Yui had to listen since this is like...Madoka's biggest problem out of all her other problems. The main problem right now is whether Yui agree or not.<p>

"Yeah, something like that...", Madoka mutter as she lean against her work table with the letter in her hands. She really hoped that Yui would agree to help her out since she is too nervous about this thing. She looked up to see Yui looking back at her with a soft stare. After that, she let out a sigh.

"Fine...It's not like I can do anything to ignore you.", Yui went to the refrigerator to prepare some drinks since she knew that this might take a while. When Madoka heard what Yui just said, somehow she let out a bright glow of happiness as she looked at Yui. As Yui prepares something for them, Madoka hugged her from behind.

"Oh, thank you so much, Yui~! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you~! I don't mind saying it many times! Oh my god, THANK YO-", before she could finished her sentence, she got chop by Yui on the head.

"..."

"..."

"Did you have to chop my head so hard...?", Madoka ask, whimpering far away from Yui while rubbing her head. Yui look at Madoka to see her childish teary face and she glare.

"I wouldn't chopped your head that hard if you didn't tackled me from behind!", Yui exclaim.

"It was a hug!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

After a several minutes of arguing with each other, they finally settle down. They sat right across each other, drinks in hand and facing each other. Madoka took a sip of her drink before she place the glass at the table beside her and took the letter.

"Alright, here goes.", she said to Yui so that she knew that she is about to read the letter. What happens next is...

"...what should I do...?", Madoka mutter to herself. Yui just raise one of her eyebrows when she heard what Madoka just muttered. She just stare at the letter and look gloomy.

"What?", Yui ask but Madoka ignore her.

"...I'm still scared...", she mutters to herself again. Yui knew where this is going. She knew very well that Madoka's mind is currently blank. Which means, she will talk to herself until she is satisfy with what she thinks.

"Great, god help me. I think I'm gonna face with that stupid situation again.", Yui messed her hair and look at Madoka from the corner of her eyes. She looked lifeless like a doll. Along with the talking to yourself just adds more similarity to a doll.

"...What I'm gonna do...?", Madoka ask herself.

"Um, Madoka? I think-"

"...What if he didn't honestly wanted to write a letter to me...?", this time she looked up to see Yui but she still looked lifeless. Yui just stare at her with an uncomfortable expression.

"I don't think that's actually-"

"OR WORST! This letter is just blank! Oh my god! I wanna die!", Madoka exclaim. By hearing that last sentence, Yui snap and chop Madoka's head again but harder than before.

"Ow! What was that for!?", Madoka ask Yui, anger builds within her but that anger dissipates when she saw how deadly Yui's face was. It was very scary that Madoka was lost at words. It was Madoka's first time to see such expression. She looked entirely different. As if the Yui in front of her, is not actually the real Yui.

"Listen here. Just because of your fear towards such small things, you didn't have to say things like dying! You might have said those negative things but you actually didn't want all those to come true right!? What's the point of hope's existence if no one could believe in it? Think about it Madoka! There's lot of other people out there with no hope yet they still believe in it! Why can't you do the same?", Yui gasp out for air after saying all those things. Madoka was speechless. She could not believe what Yui just said. It really was unexpected. Yui let out a sigh and sat down. Madoka did not do anything. She just sat at her seat in silence.

Did she just scold her for real? Like, scold her really hard? It was the first time. They usually scold each other playfully but this time, it was a serious one. Madoka clutch her skirt as she remembered Yui's expression. She was scared. Who knew that Yui could be like that? Yui on the other hand saw that Madoka start to tremble a bit.

"Took you by surprise? Wow, didn't expect that you would take my reaction so seriously~", Yui's tone changed from serious to teasing. Madoka look up to see Yui smirking.

"...W-What...?", Madoka ask, softly. Yui chuckle and pat Madoka's head.

"God I swear, you're getting slower and slower as times pass. Hahaha~!"

"You were acting the whole time!?", Madoka ask. How embarassing. She could not believe that she was tricked. Well, this is Yui she is talking about.

"Hahaha, my acting talent is getting better and better~! Hahahahaha~!", Yui just laugh whole heartly and went to the refrigerator. Even so, what just happened before was really unforgetable. When Madoka look over to Yui, she saw that her expression changed. She looked so...sad. Especially her eyes.

"Excuse me!? Miss Madoka! We want to use the bey stadium!", a voice spoke from upstairs and Madoka quickly reply.

"Coming! Um...well then, I'll go handle those kids first. After that, we can talk. Is that alright with you...?", Madoka ask and Yui just nod her head while leaning at the refrigerator. As Madoka went upstairs, she could not help but think of what Yui's eyes were giving out. Guilty? Sadness? It really bothers her but decided to let it go first.

"...I'm such an idiot...", Yui mutter as she place the cold glass at her forehead to cool herself.

After a couple of hours working, it was time to close the shop. The atmosphere between Madoka and Yui were tense that even the kids in the shop could tell that something was not right. Good thing that Kyouya, Ryuuga or whoever she knew did not came to her shop. It will be a mess if any of them came at the time like these. As Madoka close the door and change the sign from open to close, her mind went off to what happened before.

If she asked about the letter again, would Yui hate it? Madoka look at her from the corner of her eyes. Yui is rearranging the bey parts in one of the shelf. She looks normal as if what happened before did not happened at all. She knew that if she still can not brought out courage from herself, she will never get help or had the courage to read the letter. She took a deep breath and face her.

"Hey, Yui. Can we discuss-"

"About the letter?", she cut her off which made Madoka flinch. Is that somewhat a sign that she does not like it? Even so, Yui went to the basement leaving her behind but stop her tracks when she realized that Madoka still stood in front the shop entrance.

"Well? Are you coming or not?", Yui called out for her and Madoka realized that she stood there, not doing anything.

"C-Coming!", and after that, she followed Yui from behind until they reached the basement. Maybe she should not be bothered what just happened before. Yui looks normal already or maybe she did just acted? Whatever, she thought. In there, they sat at the couch together and Madoka took the letter. She looked at Yui and she gave her a nod. Madoka took out the letter and open the folded paper. In that letter, she saw a fully written letter. It really filled the whole paper. Madoka could not help but smile.

"Glad that it's not empty?", Yui ask with a smile. Madoka smile and nod her head.

"See? I told you not to lose hope just because you think it'll turn out bad.", Yui told Madoka and she pat her head.

"So, just don't lose hope no matter how imposibble the situation is okay?", she ask and Madoka could have swore that the smile Yui gave to her is the warmest smile she ever saw. She had never see Yui smile like that. It was her first time seeing that smile. Madoka nod her head and smile back. She thinks that they have made peace. No more awkward atmosphere around each other.

"Alright, I'm going to read it. You're listening?", Madoka ask Yui and she just nod her head.

_Dear Madoka,_

_How are you? I hope you're fine and healthy! As for me, I'm fine. Don't worry about how I'm doing. I'm currently staying at a small village called Cresent Village but hey, you know what? The village may be small but even they have a bey stadium! Isn't that awesome!? I might stay at this village for like 2 or 3 weeks so you can just send back a letter to me._

_So, I've been bothered by what happened before, during our meeting. To be truth, I was worried you know? You're reaction wasn't like what I expected to be. I thought you might be happy to come with me on an adventure. You know, it might be fun together and it'll be easy for me to count on you if my Pegasis is in bad condition. I don't have to worry about my beyblade if it's you who fix it. It'll be easy for me if you're around. Then again, I might be too rush. I didn't think about your situation. You might have some problems that I didn't knew._

_Since we're writing letter to each other now, care to tell me your problems? What made you so angry about my invitation? I've been bothered by this thing ever since I left the city. It would at least calm me down if I know the reason why. It's pretty late at my place so I'll end my letter here. Hope to get a reply from you as soon as possible but if you're too busy to write back, I'll understand._

_Your friend,_

_Ginga _

Madoka smile and look at Yui, waiting to hear her opinion about it. Yui seems to be thinking deeply that made Madoka kept silent until Yui let out a sigh.

"So then, what are you going to do now? Write back right now?", she ask. Madoka still kept silent. She wasn't sure though. Truth is, she was still surprised that Ginga was not mad at her. Not that she hate it but she was glad. What bother her is what Ginga wrote at the 2nd paragraph.

_'It'll be easy for me to count on you if my Pegasis is in bad condition. I don't have to worry about my beyblade if it's you who fix it. It'll be easy for me if you're around.'_, that sentences bothers her. Does that mean he only wanted her to come with him just to take care oh his Pegasis? Madoka grip her skirt in anger. She could not help but feel frustrated. Why? It was all because of Ginga. He never even thought about her. All he thinks about is his beyblade and she will be the one that fixes it. She will ONLY fix his bey whenever his bey is in bad shape. That is all about her to him.

'That's what I hate about you Ginga...', she thought. Yui just look at the Madoka from the corner of her eyes. She let out a sigh and went towards the refrigerator when Madoka still kept silence.

"What...what should I do? Should I tell him what my problems are?", Madoka spoke up. Yui just look at her. She could see that Madoka is desperate. She was scared.

"It's probably best if you don't.", Yui replied. That answer took Madoka by surprise.

"W-Why?", she ask, surprised by what Yui told her. Why would Yui suggested that?

"Think about it Madoka? All this time, you're the one that had to lose and he's the one that got away easily. Get what I'm saying?", Yui ask, looking at Madoka. Madoka on the other hand, look down on the floor. What did she meant by that? She was confused and Yui can saw through that.

"What I'm saying is, you're giving him too much chance Madoka. Think about it. If this continues on, you'll regret it. And I know this may sounds cruel but...", Yui look away. Madoka could tell that she was hesitating. To be honest, even she wish that she did not have to know.

"If you keep this up, he...would probably think that you're useful like a tool..."

"Eh...?", Madoka could not find the words. She was too surprised. Ginga might think of her like that? It can't be. Ginga is not the type to treat people like things. That's not like him...but then again, if she think logically, the way Ginga always told her to fix his bey as soon as possible, isn't that the same as treating her like she's one of his personal things? When she thought of that way, it does hurts. It hurts her feelings.

"Does that mean...I've did a mistake? For always listening to him?", she ask softly as if she didn't want to know the answer though the answer she would get is as clear as water. Yui didn't say anything but nod. She knew it. The answer is too obvious. She let out a sigh and smile.

"I guess you're right Yui. I really did make a mistake. What an idiot I am...", she whisper softly to herself and look down on the floor. She get it. She understood now. Why should she told Ginga her problems through a letter and not face-to-face? Even Yui and the others knew this problem of her, face-to-face. And she even done that with Kyouya recently. She made up her mind. Yui went closer to her and pat her head.

"Hey, it's fine. There's no helping it. That's how we, humans are. We always make mistakes. Just remember this thing Madoka." Yui caught her attention. Madoka remained silent as she waited for Yui to go on. Yui let out a sigh and smile at her.

"I'm always here for you.", she told. That sentence warmed up Madoka's whole body. Especially her heart. Such simple sentence but somehow it made Madoka so touched. Never in her life she thought she could feel this kind of warmth again. The last time she felt was the time she was with her family. She felt like she could tear up any moment.

"And not just me. Even Dunamis, Benkei, and Ryuuga. Even that idiotic green-hair kid is.", she added up and Madoka couldn't help but giggle.

"Well it's getting late. I should probably get back now. Thanks Yui! I couldn't have realized this without you!", Madoka said with a smile and left the shop in Yui's care not before she tell her something else. Something that she's been hiding in her heart for a long time, ever since she knew Yui. She stopped her tracks and face Yui with the biggest smile she could made.

"Yui, you're the best sister I've ever had!", Yui was surprised to hear such gratitude from someone...especially Madoka. After seeing such surprised expression from Yui, Madoka left the basement and went up, leaving the shop to Yui's care. When she was not in Yui's sight, she smile. She had never got such great gratitude from someone for a long time. Sister huh?, she thought. Then her mind suddenly went what she told her about making mistakes.

"Everyone makes mistakes Madoka. No one can escape it...", she got up and look at her own hands which turned to a fist, sad expression on her face.

"...even me..."

* * *

><p>Ryuuga was surprised when Madoka came back from home, enegetic. Or maybe, TOO energetic? Whatever it is, it really made Ryuuga worried. Well, come on. Who the hell would be so freaking energetic after working? Unless if that person is a workaholic then maybe it's reasonable but Madoka is not that kind of person. She's more to the loafing type.<p>

'Mind you to not say that in front of her unless if you really wanted to get beaten to pulp.', Benkei's warning still roams in his mind, fresh as if it's just been recently told. Madoka did not mind about Ryuuga's curiousity about her sudden lively attitude. Her focus today is as clear as crystal. Nothing will stop her, unnoticed that she made Ryuuga freak out.

Kyouya came back home soon after Madoka finished her cooking. They all ate together and unexpectedly, Madoka finished first. Ryuuga was not surprised, or at least, he doesn't even know how to react to her unexpected actions anymore. Kyouya was new to it and just eyed her suspiciously when she told them to rest up and all those usual things like take a bath in a lively manner. When she was not on the two male's sight, Kyouya ask the white hair male.

"Care to tell just what happened while I'm not home?", he ask. Ryuuga had his eyes closed and a moment of silence pass until Ryuuga opened his eyes back and look at the green-hair male right across him.

"**Firstly**, I have no fucking clue what the hell happened. **Secondly**, I am fucking creep out by her unexpected behaviour and **thirdly**, I'm going to bed.", he got up and went to his room, leaving the confused Kyouya about what just happened to everyone these days.

* * *

><p>"Yes, finished! Alright, I still have time. I can make it!", Madoka cheer to herself and she put her letter in an envelope. Madoka smile to herself as she made her way out of her room. As she opened her room's door, she saw Kyouya standing in front of her room and looked like he was about to knock her door.<p>

"Something wrong Kyouya?", she ask and Kyouya snap back to reality. Good thing he didn't knock her instead. He let down his hand and shoved it in his pockets.

"Just want to tell you that I'm going out for a while. Is that okay with you?", he ask. A light bulb appear in Madoka's head when he said that.

"Perfect! I was about to go out too. And now that you're mentioning it, I think we should go together~!", she said. Kyouya was surprised. Why would she wanted to go out at the time like this? That's when he saw a letter in her hand.

"I take it that you're going to the post office?", he ask and Madoka nod. She made her way to the living room where she took her jacket and put it on.

"Oh, by the way, where's Ryuuga?", Madoka ask as her eyes wander around the area. Usually, he would be sitting at the sofa, watching the tv.

"Uh, he went to sleep.", Kyouya told her and open the door for them both to go. Madoka just went outside and then the both off them went to the post office. As soon as she safely post the letter, she let out a big sigh. Kyouya didn't understand why was she so relieved after putting the letter in the box. He wanted to know but somehow let it slide. What's important right now is to take her back home. There's no telling where she will go or what will happen to her if he let her go back alone.

"Come on. I'll send you back home.", Kyouya said and was getting ready to head back when he noticed that Madoka wasn't following him. He look behind to see her looking at the ground.

"I...don't want to go back for a while. Can I stick with you for a while?", she ask. Kyouya remained silent and then he let out a sigh.

"Why?", he ask. Madoka look up to see his face. He must be worried about her...or so she thought so.

"I just need some fresh air. You know, like letting out my stress and clear my mind about everything that happened today...", she told him as she walk the opposite road that leads back to her house. Kyouya was confused by that statement and he followed behind.

"Did something happened today?", he ask though he did not have to guess what really happened.

"Well, I just had a little talking about Yui and basically, that's all."

"I knew it.", Kyouya mutter. Madoka look at him and ask what did he just say and he just said nothing. As the both of them walk together in silence and without any clue of going somewhere, Madoka decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey Kyouya. I've been wondering where you've been while I was working yesterday and today. You've been hanging outside a lot and I couldn't help but wondering.", she ask. Kyouya remained silent before he decided to tell her about it.

"I just paid a visit to a certain place that I haven't went for a long time.", he told her as simple as possible. Madoka was interested in knowing that place he mentioned. Was it his old secret hideout? Or maybe a bit more secret?

"Hm, I see. Interesting. It must be nice since you went there a lot and spend almost a day there.", she said, looking back at the front. Kyouya look at her from the corner of his eyes. She seems to be really tires. Guess she really needs a break.

"Hey, want to see that place?", he ask. Madoka stop on her tracks when she heard that offer.

"What...?"

"I asked you, do you want to see that place I'm talking about?", he ask again, this time a little annoyed because he had to repeat his own offer. It took Madoka a while to nod her head and after that, she followed him. They didn't talk to each other when he was leading the way. When she look around herself to see where they are, she was surprised that they're at the Bey Park.

"Isn't this the Bey Park? Is this the pla-"

"No. It's over there.", he cut her off and pointed to the forest direction. Madoka wasn't so sure if Kyouya hit his head or what, but nothing interesting, peaceful or beautiful ever cross her mind in the forest. Before she could even said anything, Kyouya went towards the forest and Madoka had no choice but to follow him. The forest was thick and the darkness doesn't help her in tracking Kyouya. She was scared. She seemed to lose sight of him as soon as she took a couple of steps in the forest.

"K-Kyouya? W-Where are you?", Madoka ask, hoping that he would hear her. Even so, it seemed like nothing made a response.

"K-Kyouya? I-I-It's not funny at all-", her words were cut off, again when she felt someone gripping on her wrist.

"Don't stray away from my sight. It'll be a pain in the neck to search you later. Come on. It's right about here.", he said and pull her along with blush at the sight of Kyouya pulling her towards somewhere. Somehow, she did not understand why her heart was beating so fast. Was it because Kyouya touch her? But this wasn't the first time he ever touch her. Maybe, it was something else? Her face turns bright red at the thought but when they got out from the forest, she forgot all about it and gasp.

It was a beautiful meadow. She never knew this place exist. It was her first time seeing this place. It was small but the vast green field made it looked wide. Right in the middle of the vast field, stood a single huge cherry blossom tree where the petals looked like it dance with the soft wind. Madoka was speechless. She couldn't find the words for what she is surently seeing. Kyouya continued walking toward the cherry blossom with Madoka behind him, still with that surprised expression.

"So yeah, this is the place. Surprised to see a meadow beyond the forest?", he ask, smirking at her. He found it amusing to see Madoka's surprised expression.

"Y-Yeah. I didn't expect it to be a meadow. Well, after all, you didn't looked like the type to be into this kind of scenery...", Madoka flatly told her green-hair friend beside her.

"What's that supposed to mean?", he snap.

"Hahaha, it's nothing! I was just joking.", Madoka raised both her hands in front of her as if to calm him down. Kyouya let out a sigh and stopped his tracks when they both arrived beneath the cherry blossom. Madoka spread her arms around, walking around beneath the tree as the petals fell down on the ground. Some of the petals drop fell into her palms and some stuck on her hair. Kyouya couldn't help but smile at the sight but quickly hides it when Madoka turn around to look at him.

"Hey Kyouya,", she call out to him.

"What?"

"Thanks for bringing me here! I'm glad that you brought me and told me about this place!", she thanked him with the sweetest smile. Kyouya could feel his face start to heat up but quickly hides it by looking away.

"No need to thank me. Keeping this place to myself sounds selfish so...you get my point.", he told her, arms cross. Madoka giggle. She knew what he tried to say. He wanted to share this place with his friends. He didn't want to be the only one to know the existance of this place.

"Besides, you're the first person I've ever told about this place.", he told her more. Madoka was surprised. She was the first? Why wouldn't he told this place to someone else other than her?

"Why me?", she ask. Kyouya remain silent as he watch her from the corner of his eyes that is until he spoke up.

"Knowing you, you probably had a rough time with your problems and work which can made you stress out. So I thought that maybe you can come here anytime. I know that this may sound weird since it comes out from my own mouth but," he cut off his own words and face her fully.

"Whenever you need someone you wanted to talk with, I'm always here.", he said, stood there with his usual attractive smirk. Madoka could feel her heart skip a beat when he said that. Indeed it sounds weird for Kyouya to say such things but then again, maybe after a long time seperated with each other, he became to realized the importance of friends. Madoka smile and nod her head. After that, the two of them decided to go back home. As they walk together, Madoka stare at him for a long time eventually annoyed him.

"What?", he ask, completely annoyed by her stare.

"I never had the chances to say it properly but now I can say it without hesitation. Thank you Kyouya. Thank you for being my friend.", she told him and Kyouya look away,blushing, saying that it's getting late and they need to go back home. Madoka just giggle at his behaviour and follows him from behind. They finally exited the forest and quickly went towards Madoka's house without realizing that someone was spying them from the shadow.

"Hm~, now this is interesting.", the figure said and came out from the shadows which turns out to be Yui.

"I really should do something to get them together. Sorry Madoka but I just had to do it~", Yui said playfully, planning something for Madoka and Kyouya.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Now I know that this chapter is a bit confusing but I was in a rush because the next chapter is like the most usual thing that everyone can guess. What? You want to know? Okay, here's the clue:<strong>

**Pretty sure you guys know it already. Hahahaha, if you can't guess it then there's something wrong with you. Just kidding. Hahahaha~!**


End file.
